


距离

by fatraddish (blqj)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blqj/pseuds/fatraddish
Summary: N在4的剧情后跑去找D的老梗写来自娱自乐的，有cp向情节了再打tagtag已改，但是目前99%的内容都没有cp向情节所以慎点
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 已经有1145141919810人写过这个梗了所以也不差我一个（草  
> 标题来自[ BiSH的DiSTANCE ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CevHzbIZ5vs)
> 
> 内容真的很无聊，不是说笑，捏造私设一大堆还ooc还很不连贯的单元剧合集而已

十月的最后一天笼罩在雨中。当天色转暗，一辆出租车从码头出发，灵活地穿梭在城市的沥青血管间。雨刮愤怒地摩擦着前窗，像它的司机一样急躁。二十分钟后，它在一排最高不过三层的建筑前放下客人，“空车”的灯牌在车门关上的一刹那重新亮起，随旋转的车轮一起消失在远方。

“赶着去投胎吗？”尼禄嘟囔着，脚还没有习惯地面的坚实。

街上只有零星路人，两侧的灯不是暗淡得照不清路，就是在以令人不舒服的频率闪烁着。他的目的地正好在一盏路灯的范围内，但是它刚好坏了。面前的建筑几乎隐没在黑暗里，只有亮粉色的霓虹灯牌照亮了中间的木门，和底下的水泥台阶。在连绵不断的细雨下，刺眼的粉光也显得朦胧了，给招牌上的三个手写体单词围上了一圈模糊的亮边。上面写着：Devil May Cry。

尼禄攥紧了背包带——他终于到了。他一步跨上两级台阶，紧张地咽了口口水。走近时，门周围的墙砖像一只蛰伏已久的野兽的鳞片一样，逐个显现出来。

他敲响了门。一下、两下、三下……直到门里传来一个男人的声音：

“孩子，回去吧，这里不给糖。”

尼禄的肩膀一颤——他以为对方知道来者何人。当他意识到那句“孩子”指的不是他，而是泛指一切在万圣节的夜晚四处溜达，想用讨来的糖吃出一口蛀牙的小孩时，他朝门内大喊：

“但丁，是我！我是尼禄！”

门对面的人沉默了。尼禄不由得担心他是否已经从但丁的记忆中消失了，尽管他们上次见面只是几个月前的事。一阵怒火涌上心头，他开始粗暴地锤门，把虚伪的礼仪抛在脑后。

他的右手一刺一刺地发疼，随后他听见了脚步声。门开了，但丁——他依旧穿着那身红外套，脸上多了些胡渣，黑衬衫只扣了三颗扣子——困扰地挠挠头，说：“别那么用力，这扇门没你看上去那么坚固。”

尼禄莫名地笑了，尽管这笑容很快消失在他的下一次呼吸里。屋内的空气已经不能用难闻来形容了：食物油腻的气味夹杂着酒臭和灰尘味，像一只灌满了毒气的铅球一样，径直砸在他脸上。臭味的来源显然是一地的外卖纸盒和酒瓶，但是周围的家具和物品也难说没有贡献：状态好的污渍斑斑，状态不好的已经发霉了——比如玄关附近的木桶和木箱。墙是裸露的，石灰层脏成了灰褐色，不少地方剥落得凹凸不平。

办公桌的斜后方有一盆散尾葵，在这恶劣的环境下居然长得挺茁壮。

但丁把尼禄带到冰箱隔壁的沙发边。尼禄扔下背包和剑，迟疑了一下，才坐在皴裂的红皮上，屁股底下随之发出“噗”的一声。他的脚后跟碰到了从沙发底下伸出来的某个东西，他低头一看：一个玻璃瓶的瓶口。

但丁在冰箱里翻找了一阵，却只拿出一罐啤酒。他在尼禄身旁坐下，说：“抱歉，这里没有给小朋友喝的饮料。”

尼禄没有被激怒，而是呆滞地望着但丁，没法消化进门后看见的一切。但丁不紧不慢地拉开拉环，用罐中气泡的滋滋声应付着沉默。过了一会，他才开口：“怎么，那座岛上又冒出一个连你都应付不了的石膏怪人吗？”

尼禄摇头。他还没来得及解释，但丁又说：“那你只是想省住宿费咯？可惜你来错地方了。我能告诉你附近最便宜的胶囊旅馆在哪，那里虽然挤了点，但也比这里舒服——”

“你能闭嘴让我说两句吗？”尼禄粗暴地打断，“我不是来旅游的。我是来和你一起生活的。”

但丁愣住了，随后喷笑出声。几滴啤酒随之晃出铝罐，滴在他的裤子和地毯上。他笑得越发激烈，双肩剧烈地起伏，好像听见了世界上最不可理喻的事。

尼禄早就做好了被拒绝的心理准备——不是每个人都像姬莉叶那样，能二话不说就对敲响家门的难民和孤儿伸出援手。但是在他看来，但丁的反应不是拒绝，而是嘲笑和轻视。

这个混蛋根本不知道这个决定对他来说有多重要。

尼禄一把抓过但丁手里的啤酒，把它重重地砸在旁边的圆桌上。

“到底是行还是不行？不行的话我会立马滚蛋，所以别他妈浪费我的时间。”

“好久不见，差点忘了你脾气不好。”但丁依旧挂着笑，空闲的双手交叉在膝盖上，“你刚才说‘生活’？这可不是件小事。我不觉得除了我以外，还有谁能在这地方‘生活’。”

尼禄瞟了承载着啤酒的圆桌一眼。上面已有先客：几本叠得参差不齐的厚书、一只大半部分悬在桌外的酒瓶，和两个同品牌的啤酒空罐。这里的一切（除了那个盆栽）都足以令他改变主意——如果他有后路的话。

“我能打扫。”他咬着牙说。

“很诱人的提议，但是何必呢？留在你的岛上不好吗？那里肯定比这里要干净、舒服。宗教怪是怪了点，但是你肯定早就习惯了。”

“我不信神。”

“好吧，看得出你不信我爸。”但丁举起双手，尽管尼禄知道他是故意那样说的，“那你的女朋友呢？上次看你俩还挺甜蜜的，现在怎么就抛下——”

“我没有抛下她。”尼禄被戳了痛处，迅速地反驳道。

但丁没有再刻意进行一些八竿子打不着的猜测，而是审视着尼禄，令他下意识地垂下头，像个做错事的孩子。他要怎么解释？他不需要同情，也不认为但丁会，但是他更不想在自揭伤疤后被一句简单的“哦”打发掉。

“那里的人不欢迎我，”他决定长话短说，“他们以为恶魔袭击是我搞的鬼，因为我的右手。他们也不相信姬莉叶，还吐口水侮辱她，说她被我带坏了——”

他握紧了拳头。左手的指甲刺破了掌心，右手却使不上力，利爪只是抵在同样坚硬的皮肤上。

“我不想再让她被污蔑了。一开始，我打算和她一起走，但是她想留下。她挂念的事太多了。她说她想弄个大点的房子，再收留一些在袭击中失去亲人的孤儿。”他忽然发现但丁根本就不需要知道这些信息，急忙收了尾。“——总之，我一个人离开了佛杜那。”

但丁点了点头，连一声“哦”都没说，只有他若有所思的表情给了尼禄一丝安慰。他抓过桌上的啤酒，抿了一口。把酒咽下去后，他才说：“说实话，我不意外。那些人不是你的同类。”

“但是你是。”尼禄重新找回了和但丁对视的勇气，“我只有你了。”

“哇，孩子，这话你该和你的心上人说。”

尼禄不敢相信但丁居然还有心情开玩笑，又意识到他不经大脑的话确实有多重含义，羞窘得脸都红了。

但丁又喝了一口酒，拍着他的肩安慰道：“恭喜，你已经说服我了。你可以在这住，但睡房只有一间，所以你可能得睡沙发了。”

尼禄兴奋得站了起来，险些掀翻圆桌。他的脸颊更热了，这次是完全不同的原因。按理说，他不该为能生活在一个脏乱差的地方而高兴。但是但丁的同意在他心里有着特别的分量，仿佛这个世界在对方的一句肯定下重新接纳了他。

但丁立即补充：“别开心得太早，因为我养不起你。”

“看得出来。”

“你得自己赚生活费，至于怎么赚，”但丁指了指靠在沙发扶手上的绯红女皇，“应该不用我多说了吧。”

尼禄点头——这是他来这里的另一个目的。

突然，他们听见一声闷响。桌上的酒瓶终于失去了平衡，掉在地毯上。它在粗糙的织物上滚了一圈半，恰好压住了一张纸。尼禄迅速扫过上面的内容，发现那是一张催促缴费的通知。

但丁一口气喝完剩下的啤酒，随手把空罐放在冰箱顶上。他从沙发上起身，边伸懒腰边朝通向二楼的楼梯走去。

“喂，”尼禄叫住他，“你还没跟我介绍这里。”

“没什么好介绍的，你进去看一眼就知道什么房间是做什么的。哦，除了那个，”但丁指向距圆桌不远的一扇门，“那里是地下室，放武器用的，没事干最好别去。”

说完，他打着哈欠走上楼梯，消失在最左侧的房间里。那大概是但丁的睡房，尼禄想。剩下两间房里肯定有一个是洗手间；另一个不知道是什么，但至少无法睡人。

客厅里只剩尼禄一人。他感到一阵疲惫，仿佛先前的对话抽干了他在长途跋涉后所剩无几的体力。他一屁股坐回沙发上，终于得以分心感受周围的事物。

屋里的异味已经不值一提。沙发的另一侧只剩下淡淡的啤酒味，和但丁本人的气味——尼禄不知道该怎么形容：一种像垃圾食品堆里插了根冒着烟的枪管子的气味。

背后传来哗啦哗啦的雨声。在他们说话时，雨势似乎变得更大了，但是沙发背面的窗正好对着隔壁建筑的墙壁，他无从在一片黑暗中确认天气。没有雨幕的阻碍，酒柜上的另一块霓虹灯牌活力十足地亮着，给墙上的小布袋标本映上了一抹诡异的粉色。恶魔们打满补丁的皮囊破旧且肮脏，对于这里的装饰品来说再合适不过。他以后就要在这里生活了。

他盯着恶魔手脚上的镰刀，忽然想起他还没有向但丁道谢。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 流水账惹

但丁没能睡个好觉。早上八点，一连串的敲击声和脏话从两堵墙外的洗手间传来，像一只在草莓圣代旁盘旋的苍蝇一样，一头撞进了他卡路里过高的美梦。他双眼无神，盯着残破不堪的天花板（筒灯周围的油漆在他睡着时又剥下几块，落在被子上），面临着是起床还是回笼觉的生死抉择。

什么都不能改变他睡到中午的习惯：邻居的装修不能，街上的游行也不能，区区洗手间的响声就更不能了。然而，就在他重新找到一个舒适的睡姿时，制造噪音的人来找他了。

“但丁，”尼禄破门而入，“你的马桶漏水，我没法用。”

“那就去公共厕所。”你要就地解决我也没意见——但丁有足够的理智阻止他说出后半句。如果惹怒这孩子，他注定要提早三四个小时起床了。

“去你的。”尼禄抬起脚，在看见睡床摇摇欲坠的状态后动了恻隐之心，踩回了地面。他不想一脚踢垮但丁的床，但是对方的态度依旧令他恼火：一个把猫狗捡回家的人都会在第二天早上优先确认它的死活。他不期待但丁嘘寒问暖，或是问他沙发睡起来如何（他会回答：糟透了），但他们在共同生活后的第一句对话至少不该和坏掉的马桶有关。

但丁用被子捂住了耳朵：他只希望尼禄能赶紧离开。

尼禄没有。他继续说：“你的工具箱在哪？我帮你修。”

但丁只好起床，因为工具箱恰好在地下室里。走下楼梯时，他已经完全清醒了——这也意味着他美好的上午被毁得差不多了。同时，他发现厅里的垃圾少了，沙发上则多了几件衣服，想必是尼禄在睡觉时用来盖住身体的。他昨晚没有提供被子，因为家里只有一床。他的思绪飘向了其它地方：尼禄起得这么早，早餐吃了什么？

他打开通向地下室的门。灰尘扑鼻而来，尼禄在他身后咳嗽了几声。

门里是一个堆满杂物的房间，其中小部分是书，大部分是箱子和袋子。书架只是微微蒙尘，其它东西却遭到了区别对待，被灰尘和蜘蛛网织出的棉被裹得严严实实。一扇拱窗占据了门对面的墙，百叶帘紧闭着，防止街上的人瞥见屋内的狼藉；然而中段的帘片已经垮了几条，阳光和外面的景物慷慨地填补了缝隙。灰尘像碳酸饮料的气泡一样从房间底部升起，在光带中跳着舞。

房间里几乎没有落脚点，唯一空出来的地方是角落处的楼梯口。但丁带头下楼，在地下室的墙上摸了半天，才找到壁灯的开关。

“这里真的是你家吗？”尼禄捂着嘴，含糊不清地抱怨道。

“一段时间没下来了。”但丁实话实说。

“一段时间？“尼禄笑道，”你是说几百年吧！”

这一笑令他吸进了很多灰尘，于是他又咒骂着咳嗽起来。但丁故意没在进门前提醒，因为他还对被吵醒的事耿耿于怀。他把尼禄扔在楼梯口，在地上的杂物中寻找着多年未见的工具箱。

尼禄很快就不作声了，观察起墙上的武器。它们的数量比他想象中少得多，比起储存，更像是被装饰在地下室里。有些只是普通的冷热兵器，有些则在感受到他的视线后寒光一闪，或是颤抖起来。除了剑和枪，但丁在佛杜那用过的其它武器都在其中。

尼禄走到距他最近的骷髅状背负物前，好奇地把手伸向它口中叼着的玫瑰。霎时，骷髅的红眼亮了，脑后的一对铁翼微微张开。他感到指腹一热，急忙收回手，却发现皮肤上多了一道口子——他明明只摸了花瓣！一股魔力随之涌入他的体内，明确地表达着拒绝。

伤口渗出血珠。他胡乱将它吸干，再次看向骷髅。它的双眼重归暗淡，铁翼间的夹角恢复如初，翼尖相抵。

但丁终于找到了工具箱，拎着它走到尼禄边上。对方听见脚步声，肩膀居然夸张地一抖。他转身面对但丁，左手不自然地握着拳。

“可让我好找，”但丁举了举生锈的铁箱，“大概十几年没用了。你怎么了？”

“没什么。”尼禄佯装镇定地说。但丁看到对方身后的路西法，立即猜出了大概。

他的心情立即欢快了不少，但是尼禄没有给他调侃的机会，把他推上了楼梯。离开灰尘遍布的杂物间后，连客厅的空气都变得十分清新。

他们无言地返回二楼。尼禄抢过工具箱，冲进了洗手间；但丁的脚步则停在了睡房半开的门前。他的破床从门缝里露出一角，像一种无形的诱惑。他犹豫了一会，朝走廊的另一侧走去。

洗手间的地板又湿又滑。从马桶里漏出来的水冲走了积聚在角落和瓷砖缝隙里的污垢和毛发，显得肮脏且油腻。

水箱盖和工具箱一起躺在马桶盖上。尼禄站在马桶旁，检查着水箱里的部件。

但丁抱住手臂，背靠洗手间的门框，终于有了观察对方的闲心。尼禄穿着一件深蓝色的长袖和一条黑色的长裤，套住四肢的布筒都被卷得高高的。上衣没有任何图案，令但丁有些可惜──这个年纪的孩子该在胸前印满乐队名。尼禄屈着身，左手没入了水箱，右手则小心翼翼地扒在对他而言薄如蝉翼的陶瓷边缘上；一头乱糟糟的白发贴在他的脸颊与额头上，只露出一个肉色的鼻尖。他又忘我地捣鼓了一阵，在转身去开工具箱时才发现旁观者。

“我以为你去睡觉了。”尼禄吓了一跳，不知道那个对他不闻不问的但丁为什么突然改变了主意，还恰好挑在他不想被关注的时候。

“托某人的福，现在睡不着了。”

“那你回去躺着吧，”尼禄从工具箱里捞出一卷状态可疑的防水胶带，“我能解决。”

但丁只觉得好笑：尼禄只住了一晚，却已经比他更像个家主了。他总算有点过意不去，破天荒地拿了拖把来。和工具箱一样，这把拖把也被闲置了很久，灰不溜秋的布条看上去比卫生间的地板还脏。他从来没有做家务的耐心，一想到这玩意还要清洁，心里顿时只剩下敷衍了事的念头。趁尼禄的注意力还集中在水箱上，他三两下抹干了地，丝毫不认为曲折延伸的黑色痕迹降低了工作的质量。

配套的拖桶早就不见了。他把拖把搭在墙角，湿漉漉的布条底下立即渗出了污水。他用鞋底将它抹去时，尼禄正好完成了手头的活。

“水箱里的排水口垫圈老化了。我暂时补上了那里的缝隙，但还是换一个比较好——你做了什么？！”

他看见了比先前干燥，却明显需要花更多时间打扫的地板。

但丁打了个哈欠。他很满意尼禄的反应，但这微小的成就感立即消失了。他其实不介意马桶漏水——洗手间淹了也没关系——就像他不介意客厅变成垃圾场一样。他很早就放弃在乎这些东西了，而尼禄是否在乎也理应与他无关。但是他没能离开原位，而是看完了尼禄洗拖把外加骂骂咧咧地拖地的全过程。

“有什么好看的？”尼禄忽然抬起头。

是没什么好看的，连我都不知道为什么要留在这里，但丁在心里说。尼禄依旧瞪着他，要求着一个答案。

“你早餐吃了啥？”但丁故意转移了话题。

“认真的吗？”尼禄半眯起眼，毫不掩饰他的失望，“在这里说？”

成就感再次一闪而过。但丁暗自困惑——这就像他一直在想方设法地吸引对方的注意似的。

他是面不改色的高手，能洞察他感受的只有敏锐到极致的人，或是和他相处了很久的朋友。尼禄两者都不是，自顾自地讲起了他昨天在船上没吃成的能量棒的故事。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：本章有暴力表现
> 
> 居然有人给了kudos，我好开心，谢谢茄子

摩托车驶入林间，在凹凸不平的公路上来了个急转弯。在视野倾斜的一瞬间，尼禄搂紧了但丁的腰，透过划痕累累的挡风片看见了黄绿色的天空。

马桶事件过后，他又无所事事地过了三天，才接到第一份工作——处理郊区一栋废屋里的恶魔。目的地正好在一座小山坡的山顶，离周围的小镇和农田都有很长一段距离，可谓与世隔绝。根据蕾蒂（他只在佛杜那见过她一面，当时完全没有想象过她是给但丁介绍工作的人）打听到的消息，那栋屋子通常无人拜访，主人也很早就过世了。要不是有几个追求刺激的年轻人屁滚尿流地从山上下来，镇上的人也许永远都不会发现那里已是恶魔的家。

他们在午饭后出发，已经在路上花了一个半小时。但丁老旧的二手摩托车似乎吃不消了，每当加速，发动机都传来一阵怪响。依尼禄平时的习惯，他很乐意通过猜测出问题的部位来消磨时间，但是自从上了车，他就一直在想别的事——和但丁有关的事。

在将近一周的共同生活里，尼禄一直在观察但丁。年长猎人的生活有一定的规律：一天从中午开始，两餐只吃外卖披萨，晚上偶尔会在客厅里喝点啤酒。除此之外，他会在办公桌前看杂志，或是打开点唱机，用鼻子跟着哼某些部分。第一次听但丁放歌时，尼禄暗自惊讶于对方符合年龄的音乐品味。他很快又感到羞愧，因为这就像在默认对方是个完全不懂人类的文化和享乐方式的怪物似的。来DMC前，他确实对但丁有偏见，抑或是稍微神化了对方；而现在，即使这种印象在亲眼见证了对方邋遢且不拘小节的生活方式后已经消失了，他依旧不认为他有多了解这个男人。

他们一天中大部分时间都在客厅度过，却很少有交流，填补寂静的往往只有冰箱运作的嗡嗡声和但丁翻页的刷刷声。尼禄起初以为他得无时无刻忍受但丁的调侃（他也确实听到过），但是对方似乎只在心血来潮下才会这样做。这几天，但丁对他说过的最长的一段话是关于披萨为什么不需要橄榄的解说。他觉得奇怪——不是因为他有受虐癖，而是单纯好奇但丁为何不多开一些玩笑；他看得出但丁很享受他被激怒后的反应，而对方的收敛绝不可能是在把握某种分寸，或是在照顾他的感受。

尼禄很想知道但丁是怎么看他的。稀有的半魔同类？乳臭未干的小屁孩？还是一个不请自来的，只令DMC糟糕的财政状况雪上加霜的累赘？

最后一种假设像一盆直浇头顶的冰水。他忽然焦躁起来，无比憎恨他们和目的地之间的距离。他必须证明自己，越快越好。

摩托车吃力地爬上山坡，最终停在废屋外的围栏前。山顶光秃秃的，几棵将死的病树插在一地的枯草里，和山脚郁郁葱葱的风景大相径庭。尼禄一下车，还没摘下头盔，就已经闻到了一股腐臭味。

“没听说有人失踪，也许是它们吃剩的动物。”但丁说。

尽管对方只是在进行合理的分析，尼禄却更恼火了：他才不会因为区区腐臭味而退缩。他不擅长隐藏自己的情绪；但丁只是朝这边看了一眼，嘴角就意味深长地上扬了。你就拿我取乐吧，他想，到时杀光恶魔的会是我。

及腰的木栅栏已经倒塌了一大半，通向大门的石径上布满了巨大、泥泞的脚印。花园里杂草丛生，却也都是枯黄的，衬得屋子灰白色的外墙更加凄凉。尼禄跟着但丁走到门前，只想赶紧进去，对方却停了下来，装模作样地敲了敲门。

“喂，”但丁喊道，语气轻松得像个登门的邻居，“有人吗？”

“怎么可能有？”尼禄小声且暴躁地说，“有也是死人。”

他立即闭了嘴，因为门真的开了。一个面色灰白的年轻女性出现在门口，在看见但丁时面无表情地说：“斯巴达之子。”

“正是。”但丁从容地将手插进了藏着枪的口袋里，“能说说你在里面做什么吗？外面的小花小草都太不喜欢你弄出来的味道。”

“和你无关。”她冷冷地答道。

下一秒，一颗子弹射穿了她的额头。她应声倒地，手脚无助地抽搐了几下，便没了动静。

但丁放下白象牙，毫不避忌地跨过堵在玄关的人体，朝客厅走去。尼禄紧随其后，忍不住回头望了一眼。她的血和脑浆像覆盆子果酱一样垂到地上，缓缓渗进发霉的木地板的缝隙里。

“她——”还没有死，尼禄想说。但丁打断了他，头也不回。

“我知道，但我们得先搞清楚她在这里做什么。”

尽管知道但丁比他要经验丰富得多，尼禄依旧感到了一阵挫败。但丁从一开始就知道屋子里的是个高等恶魔吗？他自己也有问题，被焦虑冲昏了头。先前看到脚印的时候，他就该怀疑体型那么大的恶魔是如何在进屋后还能把小巧的门完好无损地关上的。

客厅里弥漫着浓郁的腐臭味，却没有其它异常。尼禄强忍着反胃感，不愿在但丁面前捏住鼻子。他们在一楼调查了一圈，确认气味的来源在别处后，才走上楼梯。这栋屋子的二楼比DMC的要宽敞许多，尼禄一探头就看见了四扇门。离楼梯口最近的门底下有一滩可疑的黑水，倒是省去了他们一个个搜的时间。

但丁没有碰门把，而是几刀将木门劈碎。木片砸在地上，竟然溅起一簇黑色的水花。臭气熏天的液体涌到他们脚边，而它的来源正是房间里的惨状：几十只腐烂的动物尸体堆叠在一起，被一个血红色的魔法阵围在中心。房里没有其它东西，一束苍白的日光射进窗口，照在嶙峋的白骨上。

尸山顶上凭空浮着一个漆黑的小球。每当魔法阵发光，它就像一张嘴似的变大，扭曲着周围的空间。

“我懂了，”但丁用剑尖指向黑球，“她想打开一个小型的魔界之门，在用动物的尸体献祭，还吸光了附近植物的生命力。不过要完成这个门，还需要人类的尸体。”

“用你们的再合适不过了。”一个毫无感情波动的女声从他们身后传来，“之前大意，让那几个人类逃了。但这次，我不会放过你们。”

但丁向尼禄使了个眼色。不知为何，尼禄立即明白了他的意思：他们一个负责牵制恶魔，另一个负责破坏传送门。

恶魔没有给尼禄犹豫的机会，朝他的方向吐出一团黑色粘液。他及时避开，挥剑刺向她的腰间。打中了。身为一名高等恶魔，她似乎不属于敏捷的那一类。

她握住绯红女皇的剑身，把它朝体内按去，力道大得将尼禄扯出了房间。他立即松开剑柄，蹬墙跳到空中，拔枪射出两发子弹。它们没能贯穿她的皮肉——她现了原形：一只能塞满一整间房的蜥蜴型恶魔。二楼脆弱的走廊承受不住她的重量，同楼梯一起轰然倒塌。神奇的是，传送门所在的房间完好无损。

变身后，灰白的鳞甲代替了她同色的皮肤，将绯红女皇弹了出来。尼禄稳稳地落地，顺势将爱剑拣回。对他来说，现在的状况再理想不过了：他对传送门之类乱七八糟的东西一窍不通，而和恶魔单挑是让但丁对他刮目相看的好机会。

他把剑扛在肩上，从容不迫地扭了几下剑柄。他的恶魔右手在兴奋下闪着冰冷的蓝光，他却感觉那里烫得像被点燃的绯红女皇一样。

“喂，你的目标不是但丁吗？”他望向恶魔金色的巨眼，挑衅道。木屑和粉尘像雨一样落下来，弄得客厅灰蒙蒙一片。

“你比他弱。”恶魔用扭曲的声音说。

尼禄冷笑一声：这句话正中红星，完美地激怒了他。但是他没有再让情绪左右他的判断，而是冷静地分析起战况。恶魔占据了客厅三分之二的空间，而她如果和人型状态时一样笨拙，应该是无从闪避的。而且，为了保护传送门，她无法使用能令房子倒塌的大规模攻击。

不出意料，她张开足以吞下五六个尼禄的嘴，却只吐出几团和先前无异的粘液。地板立即被烧出几个大洞，嘶嘶地冒着刺鼻的白烟。尼禄躲开她的攻击，用早已蓄好魔力的湛蓝玫瑰对准了她的舌头。蓝色的子弹从分叉处切入，将紫红色的肌肉破成两半，最后炸开在她的喉咙里。

她发出一声尖锐的嘶吼，脑袋发狂似的撞击着地面。尼禄趁机伸长右手，把自己扯向她的身后。握住她的尾巴时，这场战斗已经结束了——她的巨体像一只布娃娃一样被举到空中，又重重地砸到地上，将客厅里所剩无几的家具压成齑粉。摔砸了几下后，尼禄还是不够尽兴，便扯着她转了几圈，才扔铅球似的把她甩了出去。

手中的重量消失时，他才意识到事情不妙：这么做铁定会破坏屋子。但是恶魔已经撞碎了墙壁，飞到了花园外，还正好在但丁的摩托车顶上打下一片阴影——

一个风扇般旋转着的东西刺中了她的肚子，将她定在空中。

无需多言，尼禄迅速抓取了摩托车，把它移到了一个安全的位置。“风扇”返回了主人的身边，变回了一个灰黑色的箱子。恶魔轰的一声掉在地上，奄奄一息。

“你怎么——”尼禄羞愧得不知说什么好。他差点毁了但丁的摩托车……

“传送门吗？我把祭品全烧了。”但丁反手用拇指指向废屋的方向。屋子的正面已经完全倒塌了，露出了背面的房间和其中的家具碎片，像个过家家用的玩具。不知他用了什么方法（也许是设了个结界），只有装着传送门的那个房间熊熊燃烧着，和周围格格不入。

“不解决你的猎物吗？它都是你的。”但丁收回了潘多拉，像是不再打算介入了。

“你不介意？”

“我为什么要介意？我完成了我的那部分工作，到时候报酬还是我们平分。”

尼禄咬了咬牙：但丁的回答和他想听到的相差甚远。他把剑和枪都扔在地上，用拳头狠揍起恶魔的脑袋，发泄似的。过程中，但丁的视线一直钉在他的背上，但是他无暇去猜测它的含义。

他一直揍到拳下的鳞片变成肉泥，揍到恶魔的身体化成一堆无机的红魂石。终于，他抬起头，而天空已经一片橙红。太阳下山了。

“我第一次接工作时都没你那么猛。”但丁走到他身边，笑着说。

尼禄听不出这是表扬还是讽刺。

但丁接着说：“这里风景还不错。”

尼禄没有回答。他们站在原地，看着废屋二楼最左侧的房间和夕阳一起烧完，在夜幕降临时跨上了摩托车。


	4. Chapter 4

但丁常去的雪糕店在DMC的两个街区外。他知道一些离家更近的店铺，但是它们的草莓圣代都远远不如前者。收到上一个委托的报酬后，他本想独自去奢侈一下，奈何尼禄吵着要跟来，他的摩托车便多载了一个人。

雪糕店面积不大，卡在一排简陋的餐厅中间。但丁停好车，锁都没有上（他其实也没有），因为他的车实在太破，连贫民街上的人都不会偷。尼禄似乎很在意这点，进门的时候回了好几次头。

店里没有其它顾客。唯一的店员是个但丁没见过的青年，正躲在冷冻柜后面玩手机。他闻声抬头，手忙脚乱地把手机塞进了围裙的口袋里。

但丁从外套内侧摸出一张卷边卷角的积分卡，甩在收银台上：“两杯草莓圣代。”

店员紧张的表情立即放松了，甚至变得有些失望，因为草莓圣代比店里主打的冰激凌球——单球三块，第二颗球半价——要便宜多了。他默不作声地转向身后的冰激淋机，从柜子里翻出两个塑料杯。

在店员忙活时，尼禄给了但丁一个肘击，小声说：“我还没说要吃什么呢！”

“我也没说有一杯是给你的啊。”但丁答道。他满意地欣赏完尼禄的脸从耳朵红到脖子根的过程，才补上后半句：“开玩笑的。如果想吃别的，等你比我有钱了再说吧。”

“混蛋，是你自己要请客的。”尼禄嘟囔着。可是但丁说得在理：他只完成了一份工作，没有乱花钱的资本，即使那只是一勺冰激凌。

但丁真心认为尼禄很快就能富起来。尼禄作为猎人的实力不俗，对待工作的态度十分认真，生活也比他有条理得多，还没有欠债。他不禁好奇对方攒够了钱会去哪里。至少不会再留在他那脏乱差的事物所里……

他们的圣代好了。但丁付了钱，从找零里挑出一枚25分硬币，扔进收银机前的小碗里。店员草率地给积分卡盖好章，就消失在一扇标着“职工专用”的门后面，没有看到小费。

但丁收回卡片（他还差三个印章，就能免费换一杯圣代），发现第二个印章盖歪了。

尼禄从冷冻柜顶上的铁筒里抽出两把塑料勺，急切地找了个座位。但丁也坐了下来，把手里的其中一杯圣代推到尼禄面前。店里所有的位置都靠窗，他们能看见的风景只有人行道边上的垃圾桶，和马路对面人来人往的一块钱超市。

尼禄毫不客气地舀掉了雪白的冰激凌尖，连着勺侧蘸到的少许草莓酱一起塞进嘴里。他在冰凉的口感下微微皱眉，视线朝天花板飘去。过了一会，他才吃下第二口，双眼放光。但丁笑了，他从未见过有人说这里的草莓圣代难吃——至少他邀请过的人里没有。

他给自己舀了满满当当的一勺：一半冰激凌，一半果酱。这家店的冰激凌甜而不腻，草莓酱也是自制的，粘稠且有料。他不紧不慢地享受着舌尖上酸甜的凉意，直到他察觉到小桌对面的人的视线。尼禄已经解决了大半杯，杯中剩下的果酱比冰激凌还多，一看就不懂真正的吃法。他每吃两口，就抬眼瞄一次但丁，过几秒又立即望向别处。

但丁没有立即戳穿尼禄的小动作。这不是第一次了——他在客厅读色情杂志，或是吃披萨的时候，尼禄也会不时偷看。他大致能猜到对方这样做的原因，因为在几个月前的佛杜那，他就已经感受到了尼禄对他的执着。那不是单纯的好奇。尼禄看向他的眼神里常常有着一种强烈的冲动，像要剥开他的皮肉，再仔细观察底下都装着些什么一样。然而，事实上，他没有什么值得被了解的地方。他也许是个强大的恶魔猎人，但他绝对不是个好榜样，只是个负债累累，成天只会吃披萨，任凭自己沉沦在垃圾堆里的人。

“你在看什么？”他终于问。

“在……看你。”尼禄别开视线，嘴上却承认了，“你的吃法很特别。”

年少猎人的耳朵红了。一个蹩脚的借口。

“当然，”但丁假装没看见，自然地解释道，“我来这里的次数比你的手指、脚趾和牙齿加起来还多。你也应该多舀点果酱，强烈推荐。”

尼禄顿时像受了启发，把杯里剩下的草莓酱全部刮进了勺子。小巧的塑料勺显然已经超载，他只好用勺尖戳起一小团冰激凌，在它或是果酱输给地球引力前匆匆含住。他狼狈的动作没能救下所有的液体，桌上立即多了几个粉色的圆点。

但丁苦笑着递过一张纸巾：“没让你舀那么多。”

“确实还不错。”尼禄胡乱擦拭着黏糊糊的下巴，随意地转移了话题，“我没有想到，你第一次因为工作以外的事出门是为了这个。”

“不然呢？”但丁玩味地看着对方，“你以为我会去买菜吗？”

尼禄摇头：“我就是想象不到，所以才跟过来的。”

但丁在心里叹了口气。他私下会去的地方确实不多，除了这家店，就只剩一些酒吧和脱衣舞俱乐部了。如果他在将来的某一天想光顾后者，那么是悄悄溜出门好，还是直接向尼禄解释，以打消对方陪同的念头好？他的脑海里立即浮现了尼禄的脸变成一颗滚烫的西红柿的画面，倒是不坏。

他们把塑料杯刮得比洗过还干净，才恋恋不舍地起身。先前的店员还没有回来。尼禄把垃圾扔进店铺角落的垃圾桶，说：

“下次再来吧。”

“到时候就是你请我了。”但丁随口答道。他甚至不清楚会不会有下次。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 稍微有些发展，希望不会太画风突变……

尼禄做梦都想不到他的第二份工作会在一间脱衣舞俱乐部里。他站在前台旁边的地毯上，紧张得只敢盯着上面的图标发呆。现在只是下午六点半，通向大厅的门后已经传来低沉且快速的节拍声，像极了他的心跳。

但丁距他一步之遥，正和前台的工作人员交谈着。尼禄不知道交个入场费为何需要那么多对话——他没有在听，因为他听不进去——但另一方面，他又希望他们能讲到天荒地老，这样他就不需要进去了。

“他满18了，不过没到喝酒的年纪。”

尼禄忽然听见但丁这么说。在佛杜那时，他习惯了别人在背后嚼舌根，能迅速从无关的闲言碎语中捕捉出关于他的片段。他还没明白但丁提到他的原因，对方已经回过头，和前台一起看着他。

但丁用手在空中比划出一个长方形。尼禄终于反应过来，从口袋里掏出他的身份证，交给前台。长方形的卡片很快回到了他的手中，附赠一个荧光绿的纸质手环。

“已经可以了。”前台自以为俏皮地朝他们眨了眨眼，“祝你们度过一个愉快的晚上。”

“你也一样。”但丁也眨眼应道。

能愉快就有鬼了，尼禄想。

但丁推开大门，露出一个只有粉紫色嵌墙面板灯的走廊。两位身材魁梧的保安堵在尽头，来自大厅的镭射光在他们的脚下时隐时现。但丁（他比那两个人都要高一个头）出示了二人份的入场证后，他们便一言不发地让了路。

大厅里的人不多，因为大多数客人只能在下班后光顾。厅内很暗，地板和墙纸都漆黑一片，只有天顶的镭射灯和墙上稀疏分布的几块屏幕算是主要照明。银色的小桌和贴满亮片的小沙发将竖着三根钢管的主舞台层层包围，众星拱月般。但丁在舞台边缘找了个位置，和尼禄一起坐下。

主舞台上没有人，DJ却卖力地工作着。尼禄环顾四周，终于在大厅尽头的一个小舞台上看见了一名舞娘。这个舞台和它周围的桌椅比大厅其余的部分高几个台阶，底下有一名保安拦着。舞娘背对着尼禄，一身勉强包住臀部的荧光粉连体裙，将后背的曲线毫不吝惜地暴露在小型聚光灯下。她缓慢地绕着钢管走了一圈，对着客人弯下了腰。那名客人也许看见了她的乳沟，但是对尼禄来说，她深紫色的丁字裤一览无余……

他急忙移开了视线，又羞愤地发现但丁也在看同一个地方。

“那是VIP区，不过和我们这次的委托无关。”但丁说完，便干脆地望向尼禄，仿佛小舞台上的画面和一只停靠在窗边的麻雀一样稀松平常。

尼禄不禁想：是大陆所有的成年人都像这样（很显然，佛杜那没有脱衣舞俱乐部），还是但丁经常流连于这种地方？这个念头立即被替换成了但丁和先前的舞娘亲热的画面。尼禄心头一紧，赶紧把它逐出了脑海。

“放心，”但丁见尼禄的表情更紧张了，安慰道，“我们还有大把时间准备。”

这不是正确答案。但丁心知肚明，可他想不出更合适的话了。即使他爱看尼禄恼羞成怒的样子，他也不认为带一个在保守环境里长大的人来脱衣舞俱乐部是件好事。然而尼禄需要钱，他原本认定的搭档翠西又嫌这地方空气太差，蕾蒂也刚好有其它事。一切只能顺其自然了。

半小时前，他们已经在停车场和委托人碰了头。但丁想象不到她——一名普通舞娘，有着一张15岁的娃娃脸和一具25岁的火爆身体——是如何联系上蕾蒂的。她希望他们能调查她的一位常客，因为她怀疑他被某种恶魔附身了。从一周前开始，对方突然举止异常，会在喝高了之后对她说“你看上去很美味”之类的话。有一次，他起身去小解，她清楚地看见一条触手一样的东西伸出他衬衫的下摆……

她说得很激动，在包厢接客时习得的话术变成了一句句无关紧要的废话。但丁见过太多这种人了，也明白一些添油加醋的恐怖故事的真相只是某人酒后的幻觉，或是后花园里的一只臭鼬。但是他还是决定帮她，因为他听得出那名常客与她关系不浅。这年头，会和客人发展一段纯爱的脱衣舞娘已经不多见了。

他们的目标往往在晚上八点后光顾。他很有钱（很合理，但丁在听到这个信息时想。有附身能力的恶魔往往会找富有的人类，因为钱可以帮助它们接触到更多的猎物），但不喜欢和别的顾客挤在VIP区里，只会预约更昂贵的香槟包厢，和委托人共处一室。

他们显然不能混入包厢，更不能破门而入，因为这样会惊动俱乐部里的其它人。委托人给出的计划是：她会把目标引诱到舞厅，顺便和保安串通好，把门守死。但丁和尼禄则事先在舞厅待机，装作普通客人，和另外参与计划的两名舞娘配合。至于他们要如何揪出恶魔，就不在她的能力范围内了。

但丁不认为这计划有什么值得补充的。附身系恶魔的本体往往很弱，像失去护体黑雾的梅菲斯特。当目标到达舞厅，他只要找一个合适的时机打开潘多拉，就能将恶魔从宿主身上分离。如果只是虚惊一场……还是之后再说吧。

他们在主舞台旁干坐了一阵，直到但丁确认尼禄稍微放松了些（主要是因为VIP区的舞娘结束了表演），才朝舞厅走去。

舞厅的入口在主舞台的另一侧，旁边有一个无人看守的迷你前台。他们绕过一堵用于遮挡屋内景象的墙，到达了目的地。舞厅只比但丁的卧室大一两圈，和尼禄想象中的大相径庭。

除了入口，房间的四周摆满了小沙发。每个座位顶上都挂着一片灰白色的纱帘，足以在本就狭小的地方切割出更多小间。尼禄立即悟到了这个舞厅的使用方法，耳朵烧了起来。

“到时我们一人坐一角。”但丁指了指位于对角线上的两张沙发，又指向离入口最远的墙角，“我们的委托人会把目标引向那个位置，方便我们包围。有帘子挡着，他看不见我的脸，也看不见你的右手。”

“我具体要做什么？”尼禄问。

“偷听他们说话就好。”但丁说完，又意识到这个回答过于敷衍，只好实话实说，“其实你啥都不管也没问题。我甚至可以等他一进来就采取行动——所以，说白了，你就是个防止他逃走的保险。”

尼禄顿时后悔了。他来一个令他浑身不自在的地方才不是为了当一个保险。

但丁没有在小看我，他自我安慰道，只是这次的委托简单过头了而已。他很快又自问：但丁为什么要带我来？是见我可怜，想让我赚些快钱吗？那个混蛋完全可以自己解决……

见尼禄咬着嘴唇，但丁大致猜到了对方在介怀什么。他悄悄叹了口气，心中九成叫嚣着麻烦，只有一成是歉意：他不擅长对付尼禄这个年龄特有的自我意识过剩。但是说出去的话泼出去的水，他也不想道歉——他说的可是大实话——只好用沉默回应沉默。

两人之间的气氛降到了冰点。他们无言地离开舞厅，在大厅里重新找了个位置，这次离主舞台尽可能远。客人多了起来，逐渐填满了周围的空位。又过了一会，终于有舞娘登上了主舞台，引来一片欢呼。

尼禄粗略地扫了她一眼：不是委托人。他立即失去了兴趣（就算她真的是委托人也一样），低头望着镭射灯在桌面上扫出的彩色圆圈。但丁则大方地欣赏着表演，甚至在其它客人大喊大叫——尼禄能从他们口中的一些词判断她脱到了什么程度——的时候吹上几声口哨。

尼禄更烦躁了：不仅因为但丁在毫无顾忌地享乐，还因为但丁明显习惯在这种地方享乐。但是他为什么要介意这个？对方本就不是没有欲望的圣人……

他胡思乱想着，直到有人拍了拍他。但丁笑嘻嘻的，显然很满意刚才的表演。他一只手搭在尼禄的肩上，另一只手的拇指戳了戳身后的空气：舞厅的方向。

尼禄粗暴地挥开他的手，离开了座位。但丁难道指望他能立即变开心？太高估他了。

舞厅门口的前台不再空空如也，而是站着一名保安。但丁和他耳语一阵，就和尼禄一起被放了进去。

房间里已经有两名舞娘在等候了。但丁主动上前攀谈，从她们的口中套出了一些情报：目标已经在俱乐部里了，刚和委托人一起进包厢。尼禄一直默默站在后面，听到他们马上就要实施计划，又紧张起来。

但丁绅士地握住其中一人的手，把她引向事先说好的座位。她立即入了戏，另一只手轻柔地贴上但丁的胸口，问：“跳几曲？”

“宝贝，当然是跳到尽兴为止。”

但丁说着，回头看了尼禄最后一眼。尼禄不知道这是在确认什么——担心他没人看管会原地爆炸吗？

但丁拉上了沙发周围的帘子。灰白色的薄布上只剩下一个巨大的黑影。它有四只脚……

尼禄别开了视线。他深吸一口气：就算他只是个大概率派不上用场的后备计划，也不能搞砸。

他和另一名舞娘一起走向他的沙发。他学着但丁关上帘子，拉到一半却卡住了。她做完了剩下的工作，和他面对面站在比自动贩卖机还小的空间里。尼禄比她高快两个头，只敢盯着她棕色的发旋，连她的穿着都不好意思细看。

一段音乐突兀地在房间里炸开，震耳欲聋。尼禄再次意识到但丁对他撒的谎有多蹩脚：他能听见自己的说话声已经不错了。

“这是第一曲，”舞娘说，“但是我什么也不会做，你可以放心。”

“我看上去有那么难受吗？”尼禄忍不住问。

“这是一部分原因。”她玩弄着手上闪闪发光的塑料指甲，“我不会服务不付钱的人。”

“那你今晚岂不是赚不了那么多了？”

“是啊。”她爽快地承认。

尼禄不好意思问她赚不到钱还答应参与这个计划的理由——万一那只是纯粹的好意呢？舞娘也没有再发起对话，只是用鞋跟轻轻打着节拍。他们尴尬地站在原地，直到他从音乐中分辨出一串急促的脚步声。

他感到一阵焦躁：目标来了，他却只有干等的份。

舞娘也感知到了来者，第一次表现出明显的兴奋。

“这个世界上真的有恶魔吗？”她问。

原来只是个凑热闹的人。尼禄刚想回一句“也许吧”，耳朵就捕捉到了一阵窸窸窣窣的异响。他的直觉告诉他：这不是他们的目标发出来的声音。

他拉开帘子，没来得及确认目标是否看见了他，便冲向门口。舞娘的惊呼被淹没在一段激烈的鼓点里。

情况比他想象中要糟：几十条油亮的黑色触手正借着暗淡的灯光，缓缓钻进舞厅。它们来自门外，爬满了墙壁和地板，长了眼睛似的绕过了充当屏风的墙。尼禄烦躁地“啧”了一声：他没带武器。

与此同时，但丁礼貌地推开了身边的舞娘，召出了潘多拉——他听见尼禄跑出去了，明白计划出了变数。他走出帘子，朝目标和委托人所在的位置打开了灾厄之箱。

白光一闪。视野重回昏暗时，纱帘后的两个人影已经分开了。委托人迅速地拉开了帘子，怀抱着她的常客。他已经失去了意识。

“就是那个！”她急切地指向地面。另外两名舞娘都离开了原位，看见在地上不断挣扎的乌贼型恶魔后，都捂住了嘴。

但丁不需要别人的提醒。委托人话音未落，叛逆就已经出现在他的手中了。为了不伤到舞厅的地板，他把恶魔挑了起来，又用路西法把它扎成了一只浮在半空中的红刺猬。他一扔玫瑰，这只弱小的寄生虫就立即和剑刃一起化为了乌有，悄无声息。

房间里的三名女性都一脸崇敬。负责尼禄的那名舞娘甚至抬起了双手，眼看就要鼓掌了。

“还没完，”但丁制止了她们，“你们留在这里别动。”

他离开舞厅，在通向大厅的路上看到了一地的粘液和一串黏糊糊的鞋印。俱乐部比先前更繁忙了，主舞台上的三根钢管都被占据着，蓝紫色的镭射灯发疯似的四处乱照。大厅嘈杂万分，挤满了沉湎于美色之中的客人。没有人显得慌张，或是在朝舞厅的方向看。前台的保安不见了。

但丁松了口气：尼禄把它引到别处去了，省下他一笔赔偿费。他先前杀掉的恶魔不过是只刚学会寄生的幼崽。根据这种恶魔的习性，它的母亲肯定生活在不远处——她会在所有的孩子都找到宿主后才离开。

他随手拦下一个服务员，问：“你有看见舞厅的保安吗？想确认一下那里开没开放。”

“哦，”对方想也不想就开了口，“他刚把一个戴着手环的小鬼撵出去了。那小鬼一直在骂，整个厅的人都在看他呢。不过舞厅的话，我想现在应该开了吧——”

但丁没有听完她的话，快步离开了俱乐部。前台怜悯地看了他一眼，也许以为他是个要给不懂事的同伴擦屁股的可怜人。

他绕到建筑物后方，在停车场找到了尼禄和舞厅的保安。后者已经成为了一具任恶魔摆布的木偶，高大壮实的身体在触手的支撑下诡异地浮在空中。天早就黑了，路灯暗黄的光将怪物的影子扯向远方，宛如经费不足的恐怖片里的一幕。

尼禄只能用恶魔右手，显然拿对方不是办法。他每次想抓触手，都被敏捷地避开。来回几次，一层厚厚的粘液裹住了他的上半身，放缓了他的动作。触手趁机戳向他的肚子，却被他瞬间释放的魔力震开了。他们僵持着。

不少人在围观，大多是刚停好车的客人。但丁劝走了几个，剩下的都像口香糖一样留在原地。他没有再扮演理性的好心人，加入了战局。

这次的敌人虽然体型较大，但它作为附身型恶魔的本质没有改变，离了宿主就是一只任人蹂躏的小虫。但丁又一次打开了潘多拉。这一招是万能的——它立即变回了一只轿车大小的乌贼恶魔，在水泥地上蠕动着。保安也摔倒在地，不过已经有围观的人上前帮忙了。

他们只有几秒的时间，否则它会从附近的人里再找一个宿主。尼禄没有放过这个大好机会；他抓住了最粗的触手，把恶魔的身体整个抡了起来。但丁趁机在地上布下一排无尽剑，在尼禄将它砸回地面时一同引爆。恶魔的脑袋顿时变得千疮百孔，朝外喷射着黑红的污血。

“你太慢了，老头。”尼禄笑着说。独自揪出大家伙的成就感已经洗去了先前困扰他的烦躁与愤怒。

但丁对这显然具有嘲讽意味的称呼一笑置之。“我处理了这次的目标，而你找到的这只不算钱。”他反击道。

尼禄撇了撇嘴，右手蓝光一闪，再次将乌贼举了起来。他和但丁交换了一个眼神。

但丁挑衅地笑了。他高高跃起，路西法的钢翼在背后张开，辅助着他在空中画出一条由无尽剑组成的红色轨迹。他的双脚一回地面，尼禄就甩出了手中的巨躯，让它准确地撞在每一根剑上，像在测试一副多米诺骨牌。

当恶魔飞到最高点时，但丁抛出了玫瑰。

随着一声细小的爆炸声，这只巨大的乌贼像烟花一样炸开了，只是掉下来的不是火花，而是血和难闻的墨汁。围观的路人不想被波及，纷纷作鸟兽散。

但丁不介意身上多几块污渍，反正他的外套是红色的。他大方地淋着这场血雨，对刚才的即兴配合很是满意。他转过身，看见尼禄在朝这边走。尼禄的刘海被血濡湿了一部分，完全遮住了他的左眼。剩下的血滑下他的脸颊，流进同色的连帽毛衣中。

“但丁。”他平静地说着，越走越近。

“怎么，你还在生——”

但丁剩下的话消失在一个黏糊糊的拥抱里。他愣住了，没有想到尼禄在激动下会有如此夸张的反应。尼禄沾血的刘海贴在他的肩膀上。他几乎能感受到对方被肾上腺素加快的心跳。没有人在看他们……等一下，他是会在意这种事的人吗？

就在他终于想起他一贯的作风，准备同样热情地抱回去时，尼禄回过神来，迅速地松开了手臂，像一颗不慎碰到同极的磁铁。

“还要抱抱吗？”但丁戏谑道。

“不用了。”尼禄恨不得和刚才的恶魔一起炸成烟花。他是吃错了什么药，才会想去抱住但丁？

他感觉脸颊又开始热了，急忙伸手捂住，满手的粘液却进了鼻孔，疼得他大叫起来。在他张嘴的时候，更多的粘液垂了进去……

但丁微笑地看着尼禄的斗争。这孩子有些时候还挺可爱的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉全程都是N在闹别扭（dbq）


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好水

下午两点。秋天的午后即使不如前一个季节般灼人，也足以令室外的劳动者大汗淋漓。

尼禄拎着两个满满当当的塑料袋，小心翼翼地朝DMC走去。还差两个路灯。这点重量对他来说不在话下，但是对手中纤薄的塑料膜来说就不一样了。左边的袋子破了一个小洞，从中露出纸盒的一角；而右边的袋子一碰到他的右手，就冒出来一条长长的划痕。（“很酷的玩具手套，”收银员冷漠地说道，一丁点替换新袋子的意思都没有，“但是不适合在超市炫耀。”尼禄差点给他比了个中指。）他对前者较有信心，对后者只有担忧。那道裂口就像一条展示危险的小窗，袋子里的罐头都在往外探头。他该多放一些在另一个袋子里的……

还差一个路灯、两级台阶、一级台阶……到了。尼禄本想用肩，又怕手里的定时炸弹爆炸，只好给大门来了力度收敛的一脚。

“门没锁。”但丁含糊不清地说道，音量居然能穿透坚固（照但丁的说法，只是看上去而已）的木门。尼禄立即想象了坐在办公桌前吃披萨的但丁，和躺在沙发上读杂志的但丁。前者的可能性大些，因为直觉。

“我他妈没有手！”尼禄吼道，“把屁股从你那破椅子上移开一秒会死吗？”

凭什么在烈日下奔波的他得自己想办法，而在事务所里吹风扇，只需几秒就能助他脱困的但丁连一根手指都不用动？他又踢了一脚，这次用足了力气。

金玉其外，败絮其中（这依旧是但丁的说法）的大门不过剧烈地摇晃了一下，依旧坚挺。尼禄手里的塑料袋就没有那么好运了；他感到右手一轻，罐头都争先恐后地滚了出来。他大声骂了几句，急忙去捡滚落台阶，正朝马路进发的几罐意大利面。

“看，这就是报应。”但丁终于打开了门。尼禄为他的“及时”而慷慨地补上了一串脏话。

但丁没有站在原地旁观，而是识趣地捡回了散落在入口周围的罐头。收拾完毕后，他走到人行道上，帮尼禄收集剩余的那些。

尼禄感觉到但丁在他身旁蹲下，下意识地紧张起来。自那个足以列入他这辈子最后悔的事之一的拥抱后，他一直在避免和对方产生肢体接触。这几天，就算他们只是在客厅里擦肩而过，他也会不由自主地想起那时的细节：

_他和但丁合力杀了一只恶魔。他们配合得天衣无缝——但丁还认为他是个后备方案吗？他朝红衣的猎人走去。所有词汇都消失了，只剩下对方的名字。他越走越近。但丁正看着他，嗜血的兴奋尚未褪去，在深邃的灰蓝色双眸中扬起微澜。他们感受着同样的激悦。距离越来越小了。他依旧不记得要怎么说话。他张开双臂，对方一脸惊讶——_

他的手碰到了但丁的手。最后一个罐头耐心地躺在消防栓旁，等待其中一人把它拿走。尼禄像触电般缩回了手。罐头在下一秒就离了地，被但丁紧紧握着。

“我不过吃完披萨没洗手，也没必要那么嫌弃吧。”但丁佯装受伤地说。没等尼禄解释（该怎么解释？“不是嫌弃你，但我只要一碰你就想直接撞墙”？），他已经回了事务所，一路抛接着罐头。

尼禄嗅了嗅指尖，确实闻到了一丝油腻的酱料味。他甩甩手，想将那气味和丢脸的回忆一同甩去。他不知道但丁刚才那样说是在给他台阶下，还是早就把那件事忘了；他越想越觉得是后者，显得他更蠢了。

他捡起被他忽略在门口的另一个塑料袋，脸色阴沉地进了门。但丁返回了他的办公椅，右手刚刚伸向桌上的披萨盒。被捡回来的罐头占据了办公桌剩下的位置，密密麻麻的。尼禄留下三罐意面，将剩下的塞进了他之前找到的一个勉强没发霉的木箱。他又打开冰箱，从破洞的袋子里拿出一个稍有膨胀的牛奶盒，把它打横着插进了啤酒堆里。盒顶的圆盖鲜红欲滴，像个误入酒场的小女孩头上的蝴蝶结。

袋子里还剩几盒麦片、一包塑料餐具，和一张被收银员强行塞入的广告传单。尼禄把五颜六色的纸盒留在里面——他不想让但丁看到它们背面的卡通图案和小迷宫。至于传单——谁会刻意去动它呢？他把袋口绑好，顺手放在冰箱顶上，才叼着一个塑料叉回了办公桌。他捡起其中一个罐头，右手的爪尖轻易地在其顶上切出一个圈。

浓郁的蕃茄味盖过了披萨味。但丁饶有兴趣地看他吃了半罐，抛下一句“你那爪子还挺方便的嘛”，就翻开一本杂志，再也没抬头。那一纸盒披萨已经消失了。

尼禄从口袋里摸出一张长长的账单。这周的工作地点几乎都在之前那个脱衣舞俱乐部附近，因为那只巨大的母乌贼显然不止有一个孩子。这一方面给他带来了收入，另一方面又加深了他对脱衣舞俱乐部的心理阴影——总有舞娘在工作间隙找他搭话，话题能从“说说你遇过的最强的恶魔”跳跃到“你好可爱，周末找个酒店碰头吧”。所幸他们在昨天消灭了最后一只恶魔幼崽，他才得以免受精神折磨，拿赚来的钱去买点东西。他深知干这行不是每天都能接到委托的，于是只买了一堆便宜的罐头食品。账单虽长，大多数东西的单价却比坐一趟公交车的费用还低。

他还剩不少钱。他打算再攒一段时间，然后——

他还没想好。也许寄给姬莉叶是个不错的选择，他想，她一个人不可能养得起那么多孤儿……

尼禄吃完第三罐意面时，但丁也读完了杂志。他把封面是比基尼美女的印刷品倒扣在桌上，起身打了个哈欠。尼禄沉浸在不严谨的理财幻想中，听见身后传来塑料摩擦的声音，才意识到事情不对。

“哇，看来你对未来还挺有规划的。”但丁说。他背靠冰箱，手里抓着一张传单。塑料袋大开着。

尼禄气得快步上前，一把夺过了传单：“你他妈不知道别人的东西不能乱动吗？”

但丁举起手：“如果那是隐私，你一开始就不该把它放在冰箱上。——你的眼光倒是不错，不过你还得干很久，才租得起这种地方。”

尼禄完全听不懂后半句的意思；他只在意他的七彩水果味麦片。他粗暴地推开但丁（身体接触！一个声音提醒他），重新系好袋口，防止对方在看清楚里面的东西后笑他。但丁没再对塑料袋表现出兴趣，只是从冰箱里拿了一罐啤酒，就上了楼。

不知为何，他的背影显得有些消沉。尼禄愧疚起来：但丁显然不是有意的，他却反应得像只被侵犯了领地的动物。他懊恼地坐上沙发，思考着要怎么道歉。

他随手把传单扔在腿上。也就在这时，他才发现那是一张房地产广告——他从来没有注意过上面的内容。一栋光鲜亮丽，看上去十多层高的公寓楼占据了半张铜版纸。它的主体是白色的，每隔几列窗，就有一条彩色玻璃般的装饰覆盖墙面。公寓楼的第一层是一排奢侈品店铺，几个提着大包小包的女性有说有笑地走在人行道上。

尼禄翻过传单。剩下的内容都是强调这栋公寓的地段有多好，设计有多么奢华的广告词，令他兴趣全失。但丁该不会以为他对这玩意感兴趣吧？不，对方肯定只是在借机调侃他罢了……

他把传单揉成一团，扔进了垃圾桶。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蜜汁打架

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：有流血、暴力表现  
> 我对打架一无所知，如果觉得哪里不对劲请当没看见或者指导我

拳击训练馆的通风不算好，室内充斥着刺鼻的皮革味。但丁卸下肩上的重物，鼓鼓囊囊的背包一砸到地毯，就扬起一股不知是灰尘还是防滑粉的灰白色颗粒。尼禄在他身后东张西望，很快被满墙的照片和奖牌吸引了。

这个长方形的房子还算宽敞，但是东西很多。擂台紧贴着门对面的墙，周围摆着几张休息用的矮凳，外加一个摆满了水壶和蛋白粉的柜子。其余的地方几乎都被运动器材占领了，唯一一片稍微空敞些的地方也吊着几个胖乎乎的沙袋。这不是最理想的工作环境，所幸他们这次的委托不会涉及到破坏。

上午的太阳把窗帘照得像张发光的白纸。但丁把包里的瓶瓶罐罐一个接一个地摆在地上，心里惦记着内袋里的一信封钱。他想在午餐前完成委托——拳击馆附近有个商场，而那里有一间有名的披萨店。他一次也没尝过那传说中脆辣多汁的辣香肠披萨，因为DMC恰好在它的外送范围外。现在，他做足了准备，只为把本该用于还债和付水电费的钞票挥霍在一顿美食上；归根结底，这是他的钱，他爱干什么干什么……

尼禄依旧端详着拳击馆有史以来取得的成就，好像还在小声地自言自语着什么。但丁用一个细长的喷雾罐戳了戳对方的背——如果等在前方的是披萨，他只想追求效率。

尼禄整个人都颤抖了一下。他瞪了但丁一眼，像呼吸一样流畅地吐出几句脏话，但还是配合地接过了罐子。过程中，他的手指自然地掠过了但丁的手背，他却没再作出任何夸张的反应，注意力旋即转向了罐子上的说明文。但丁不由得安心了些：尼禄终于从整整一周的一惊一乍中恢复了。他不知道对方忽然对他人的接触变得如此敏感的原因，只能再次把它归结于年轻人常有的某种鬼知道是什么的心理问题。

“杀虫剂？”尼禄来回翻转着喷雾罐，一脸的难以置信，“我以为有专门的公司负责这种工作。”

“确实是有，但是他们对付不了恶魔，就算它们长得和虫子没什么两样。”

尼禄撇了撇嘴。罐子的正中间印着一只被圈在“禁止”图标里的蟑螂，对他而言显然没什么说服力。

他们这次的委托确实是杀虫——只不过那些“虫”会聚在一起，变成别的东西。拳击馆的人本来也想找杀虫公司，在一团由黑虫组成的恶心黑影差点吞下其中一个教练后，才打通了DMC的电话——它在通话结束后就因欠费停机了。又一封恼人的账单。

“那你的计划是啥？是个有手的人都能拿这玩意乱喷一通。”

“那又如何？我巴不得躺着赚钱。”但丁笑道。眼前的毛头小子依旧对这份工作有偏见，以为它是鲜血、火药，和刀光剑影；以为它是末日电影里的僵尸围城。他不知道但丁经常两手空空地前往工作地点，然后花一个下午去抓一只被误以为是恶魔的黑猫。

尼禄沉默了。但丁接着说：“很可惜，杀虫剂得等一会才能出场。我们要先在周围布一层结界，再吸引它们出来，然后一网打尽。”

“结界？哦，你是说从地下室挖出来的那些长着蜘蛛网的小罐子。”尼禄苦涩地说着，像是认为他不该把时间浪费在这种无聊的事情上，“那我们要怎么吸引它们？放块蛋糕在地上？”

“我没判断错的话，这种恶魔喜欢人类的汗液，会爬上刚运动完的人的身体。等数量增加到一定程度，它们就会成群结队地觅食，像毯子一样盖住浑身是汗的目标。”

“想想就恶心。”尼禄做了个干呕的表情，“所以只要你或我出汗就行了？我们要用那边的器材吗？”

但丁笑了。尼禄会喜欢这个的，他想。

他指向擂台：“不，只有那里比较开阔。我们在上面打几局，不准用武器，不准搞破坏。它们应该都会爬上来，省得我们到运动器材底下的缝里找。”

尼禄的眼睛立即亮了。但丁不禁好奇他们为什么从来没想过要切磋一下——这肯定比在客厅里无言而对要有趣得多。

枯燥的作业永远拦在乐子前。在训练馆的各个角落设置结界生成器不是难事，检查工作（比如同一列的道具是否分毫不差地在一条直线上）却花了他们很长时间。当但丁终于满意，尼禄已经蹲在擂台中央，不耐烦地用左手的食指戳着硬垫。

“喂，我们什么时候开始？”尼禄问。

但丁捡起被对方遗忘在墙边的杀虫剂，又给自己拿了一瓶，把它们放在擂台边。确认一切都万无一失后，他才翻过围绳，不紧不慢地走到尼禄身边。

“提醒你一下，我们的主要目的不是这个。”但丁脱下外套，挽起了衬衫的袖子，“另外，你穿太多了。”

尼禄“啧”了一声，粗暴地扯下了厚实的外衣，上半身只剩一件黑色的紧身短袖。但丁在心里做了一下笔记：这孩子比看上去要强壮一些。

“还有一件事。你的右手——用的时候尽量对准我，别抓坏周围的东西。”但丁犹豫了一下，却没找到能让他听上去不像个受虐狂的表述。

“我也提醒一句好不好？”尼禄摆好架势，做了几个跳步，“你废话太多了。”

他冷不防挥出一个刺拳。

但丁抱头防住，又挡下接连而来的几拳。“偷袭可不是个好习惯。”他轻松地说，无视着发疼的手肘——尼禄一上来就用了全力，右手尖锐的拳峰轻而易举地刺穿了他的皮肤。

尼禄用一个凶狠的右摆拳回应了他。他的右臂在空中划出一道红色的残影，直指对手的头部。

但丁没有闪避。随着一声沉重的“咚”，刺楞楞的恶魔手臂击中了目标。但丁一个趔趄，而一脸惊讶的人却是尼禄：年长猎人的脑袋毫发无伤。

“你得再用力点，”但丁友好地提醒着，却同时击出一个丝毫不友好的上勾拳，“就像这样！”

在拳头碰到尼禄侧腹的一瞬间，他用了和先前避免脑袋开花时一样的招数：令身体的某一部分短暂地魔人化。尼禄的身体没有在非人的一击下散架，却依旧朝后飞去，被围绳勉强兜住了。

他反手扒住围绳，鞋底在地上前后滑了几下，想重新支撑起身体的质量。没多久，他又剧烈地咳嗽起来，呼吸声干涩得像只漏气的笛子。但丁猜他断了几根肋骨，没准还伤到了肺；这点伤在半魔的愈合能力面前只是十几秒的事，对一场打斗来说则是进攻的黄金时机。

但丁瞬身闪到场边，左手抓住了尼禄的领子，像提一只猫一样把他提了起来。尼禄小口呼吸着，溺水似的。他的嘴角没有吐出求饶的词语，而是不服输地朝上勾去——

一阵撕裂般的疼痛传来。但丁呻吟一声，看见尼禄的恶魔手臂弯曲着延伸出本体，正紧紧抓着他的左手腕。在对方的尖爪和怪力下，他的皮肉和骨头都如豆腐般脆弱。蕴含着魔力的蓝白色光芒照亮了血肉模糊的伤口，像个摆错了地方的手术灯。

大意了。他没想到尼禄能在剧痛下立即反击，而现在再将手臂魔人化也无济于事。

“你说得对，”尼禄上气不接下气地说，“我还不够用力。”

血溅到了尼禄的脸上。他舔去鼻子底下的血，加大了右手的力度。

但丁已经感觉不到他的左手了。他的愈合机制全速运转着，却依然敌不过尼禄造成伤害的速度。但这又如何？尼禄似乎忘了他还有另一只手……

他将魔力集中在右拳，重重地打在尼禄的颧骨上。尼禄的脸在冲击下扭向一边，几颗白色的东西——估计是牙齿——混着血飞出他半开的嘴，掉在硬垫上。但丁看见左腕上的恶魔手臂稍微松开了些，便趁机抬腿，鞋底抵住了尼禄的肚子。

下一秒，尼禄再次撞在了围绳上。他咳出几口带血的唾液，将右手抬到眼前——掌中多了一个血淋淋的肉块。

“喜欢我的手吗？”但丁紧捂着失去末端的左臂，额头在剧痛下冒着冷汗，“就勉为其难送你了。”

“去你的。”尼禄一把捏爆了但丁的左手。肉片混着手套的碎片四散飞去，掉在他的脚边。

他缓缓起身，用鞋尖碾碎了一根只剩第一节的手指。

“太没礼貌了。”但丁叹息道，“你知道我们一会还得打扫吗？”

尼禄低吼一声，手脚并用地扑向但丁，像一只挣脱了束缚的野兽。但丁以右手迎击，背在身后的左手不断传来骨肉重组的咔嚓声。这种疼痛无法用语言形容，他却更加热血沸腾——也许他真的是个受虐狂。

之后的打斗就像一阵风。他们勉强遵守着事先订下的规则，把本该将擂台撕成碎片的攻击全都发泄在彼此身上。

尼禄战斗的方式和他本人一样，鲁莽、青涩，犹如一团灼人的蓝色火焰。然而，在但丁看来，这火焰虽然来势汹汹，却还远远不够烫，只能偶尔灼伤他的表皮。他没有用全力（那意味着他们的工作地点将被夷为平地），而总是被打倒的那个依然是毫无保留的尼禄。尼禄有时也会得手（他刚才就真的得了一只手），但他常常忘记见好就收，败在但丁出其不意的反击下。

在其中一次对视时，但丁又一次在尼禄的眼睛里看见了执着和渴望——对力量的渴望。他不禁看到了另一个人的影子，尽管他不讨厌被尼禄用这种眼神看。尼禄迟早会获得真正的力量。

不知过了多少个回合，但丁又一次把尼禄击倒在地。他单膝跪在对方的背上，把一切无谓的抵抗都紧紧压在膝盖下。尼禄汗湿的白发随着他的挣扎而左右抖动着。但丁按住了这颗不安分的脑袋，汗水像雨一样从他同样湿答答的发梢滴落，在满是血迹的硬垫上留下一串相互重叠的深色圆印。他听得见自己的心跳。

屋内弥漫着一股发酸的铁锈味。但丁突然听到一阵细小的摩擦声——它们终于来了。

他离开尼禄，瞬身抓住了场边的杀虫剂。擂台的四周已经被一片窸窣作响的黑海包围了。海潮爬上擂台，眨眼间就聚成了一朵一人高的浪花。

尼禄似乎忘了委托这回事。他艰难地撑起青一块种一块的上半身，看都不看身后的虫子，朝但丁嚷道：

“别以为你赢——”

漆黑的虫浪从后面吞没了他。所有的咒骂都变成了模糊的“呜呜”声——但丁不敢想象有多少黑虫进了他的嘴。这算个意外，他应该负起年长者的责任，火急火燎地上去救人；但是尼禄变成一个人体模型般的黑色外壳的画面又莫名好笑。

但丁努力控制着脸部肌肉，把杀虫剂对准了尼禄。但在他按下喷钮的一瞬间，一阵刺眼的蓝光覆盖了他的视野。

但丁还是按下去了。难闻的药水一滴不漏地罩住了尼禄的脸。蠕动的黑海消失了；难以独活，连人类用的杀虫剂都承受不住的低等恶魔自然活不过一次疯狂的魔力冲击波。不，还剩几只——尼禄张开嘴，呕吐似的吐出几个颤抖的小黑块。他将这些幸存者一个个捏得粉都不剩，又继续干呕起来。

“看来我一开始就不需要这个。”但丁跳下擂台，在尼禄恢复骂人的力气前把训练馆剩下的角落都喷了一遍，以防万一。

返回擂台时，尼禄正脸色惨白地靠在围绳上。他先前的魔爆似乎把硬垫上的大部分污渍连着虫子一起消灭了——谢天谢地。

他胡乱抹了一把脸，把手背放到鼻子前吸了吸：“操，我闻上去像过期杀虫剂。”

“没事，我请你吃披萨。”但丁把外套递给尼禄，又理好自己的衣服。他的衬衫和尼禄的短袖都在刚才的厮打后多了几个大洞，处处都是比布料颜色更深的斑点。所幸血迹在黑衣上不显眼，外套也能遮住那些破洞。

但丁的左手已经长好了，皮肤却明显比其他部分白了一截。他把那只手塞进外套口袋里，看了看墙上的钟：短针正好指着十二。

尼禄面无表情地接过外套，一点也不开心。但丁就不一样了：他按计划完成了委托，心心念念的大餐就在眼前。他迅速清理好现场，处理了失效的结界生成器，和尼禄一起离开了拳击馆。他一路哼着歌，信封和杀虫剂一起在背包里摇晃着。

至于披萨店有没有允许两个一身怪味的人用餐，就是另一个故事了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好蠢，我应该重读幼儿园


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 水

洁白的塑料勺叉在一座五彩缤纷的麦片山里，像一根即将倾倒的登山旗。尼禄左肩夹着听筒，右手捏起勺柄，随意搅了几下他的早餐。牛奶立即溢到了办公桌上，他小声骂了一句——电话通了。

“尼禄？”一个清脆、甜美的女声从对面传来，“你是不是又在讲脏——”

“不是。”尼禄心虚地清了清嗓子，“我……我们好久没联系了，姬莉叶。”

“是啊，整整三周。”姬莉叶笑道，“差点以为你出事了。”

尼禄一阵歉疚。他早该去找个公共电话，或者写封信，而不是等到现在。那一小滩牛奶快要蜿蜒到边上了；他急忙用手掌抹去。

“对不起，我——”

“没关系，”她安慰道，“我们都有别的事要忙。”

“你过得怎么样？”尼禄迟疑了一下后问道。他害怕听到否定词。

“很好。”

他松了一口气。

“没有人再多嘴了，房子的事也有人帮忙。”她补充着，声音忽然染上了几分愤懑，“你离开以后，其他人又开始像原先那样对我。我没想到他们可以这么虚伪。我真的很生气……”

尼禄不由得皱眉：姬莉叶这辈子生气的次数比他一只手的指头还少。那群被邪教腐蚀了脑子的傻瓜究竟能恶心到哪种地步，连天使般包容的她都无法忍受？

他低头看了看自己和常人不同的右手：他是最清楚答案的那个人。

但是姬莉叶至少不会再被欺负和侮辱了。他当初的选择是对的——她已经在逐渐朝她的目标前进了。

“你过得好就行。”他鼻子一酸。他不知道这感情是哪里来的；他应该高兴才对！

“你呢？”姬莉叶当然不会让他就这么挂断，“你现在住在哪里？和但丁一起吗？”

“对，我们一起住在他的事务所里。”

尼禄说完，忽然有种不真实感。几个月前的他要是听了这个答案，肯定只会嗤之以鼻。

“那里大不大？住起来舒服吗？”她好奇地问。对她来说，佛杜那以外的一切都裹在一层雾里。

尼禄环顾四周，努力组织着语言。在他的努力下，客厅不再垃圾遍地，但是大多数表面平整的家具上依旧堆满了杂物。有些是用鬼画符般的语言写的书，有些是他根本猜不出用途的小物件；他没有乱动那些东西。至于发霉的墙壁和老旧的地板，他无可奈何——这涉及到大规模翻新，而他连一个月都没住满，有什么资格向住了几十年的但丁提出这种申请？

如果单论生活条件，尼禄会毫不犹豫地选择他和姬莉叶在佛杜那的那间公寓——至少他有个房间，还有一张属于自己的床。DMC的沙发装不下他，又夹在音响和冰箱中间，他只能把自己蜷得腰酸背痛。沙发的坐垫虽软，却只适合坐，不适合躺。冰箱的嗡嗡声有时像苍蝇一样恼人，填满了一个个不眠夜。对了，他连枕头和被子都没有。尽管十一月的夜晚尚属凉爽，但是他不能靠几件外套度过冬天……

“挺好的。”他撒了个谎，“我有吃有穿，你不用担心。”

在亲人面前撒谎无异于自掘坟墓，更何况他不擅长演戏。姬莉叶的语调立即升高了几分：“真的吗？”

“真的——我是说，我挺好的，现在还在和你打电话不是吗？”为了消除她的疑虑，他胡乱补充了一些信息，“我有工作，每周都会和但丁一起猎几次恶魔。工资不算稳定，但是加起来比教团给得多。我买得起吃的——”他看了一眼早已泡软的麦片，“所以你真的不用——”

”尼禄，罐头食品不算吃的。”她严肃地说。

尼禄差点把听筒弄掉——她是怎么知道的？他只好说实话：“我在攒钱。”

“攒来做什么？”她的语气依旧带着怀疑，“难道你想找个更好的地方住？听说大陆的房价不便宜。”

“当然不是，”他立即否认，“我没想好，但是攒着总比乱花强。”

“确实。”她轻轻叹了口气。

听筒对面的杂音忽然小了。尼禄隐约听见了小孩嬉闹的声音。这通电话似乎要到此为止了。

“尼禄，”姬莉叶再次开口，语气恢复了一开始的温柔和平静，“无论你选择过怎样的生活，我都会支持你，但我希望你能优先考虑你自己。”

“好，我尽量。”

小孩的声音越来越大。“姬莉叶，烤箱里的蛋糕好了！”一个稚嫩的声音说。

“我马上就来！”她应道。她只来得及朝听筒补上一句“注意安全”，就匆匆挂断了电话。

尼禄放下听筒，把早餐挪到面前。牛奶把纸碗也泡得软趴趴的，令它摸上去像个冷冰冰的水气球。在他吃下第一口（露在外面的麦片依然很脆，底下的尝起来跟泡蔫了的纸巾似的）时，他的大脑才慢半拍地消化起刚才那个通话的内容。

姬莉叶的生活显然在正轨上，而他呢？在普通人的价值观下，他不算过得好。如果他想在一张软硬适中的床上迎接早晨的阳光，或是在没有杂物阻碍的客厅里随心所欲地消磨时间，唯一的选项就是搬走。

但是他不想离开，也从未想过要离开。如果他有过这种念头——哪怕只有一次——他也不会在但丁的办公桌前慢吞吞地吃麦片，更不会好心到偷偷去帮对方交话费和水电费。后者几乎耗光了他在这段时间攒下来的钱——他依旧没能付清，因为但丁欠的实在是太多了。不过，这点钱至少能避免DMC像那些隔几天就钻进门缝的通知单上警告的那样断水断电。

三周说长不长，说短不短，却也足以让他习惯这里的生活。

罐装的字母面比螺丝面更入味。散尾葵一周需要浇三次水。朝沙发椅背睡比朝外舒服一些。冰箱里其实有两个牌子的啤酒，但是淋浴房里的洗发水和沐浴露只有草莓味的。会用礼貌的力度连敲三下门的是翠西，直接用备用钥匙进门的是蕾蒂，而随便拍几下门的多半是外卖员。办公桌抽屉里的每一张外卖传单都有几句手写的评语。但丁有时候会和他说晚安……

泡过头的麦片很难吃。

不知不觉，纸碗里只剩一层被色素染成淡粉色的牛奶。他一口气将它喝干，舌头只尝到了甜味。

头顶上正好传来了门把扭动的声音。二楼的木地板嘎吱嘎吱地呻吟起来，其中混着清晰可闻的脚步声和哈欠声。洗手间的门一关，它们便戛然而止。

尼禄扔掉一次性餐具，用纸巾擦去了桌上的牛奶渍。明知但丁很快就要下来了，他却不想离开对方的办公桌。心血来潮下，他移开了但丁母亲的相片（他没想到但丁毫无抵触地将她的身份告诉了他；这是为数不多他知道的和但丁的过去有关的信息之一），把双腿翘在桌上。

桌边躺着几本封底广告朝上的杂志。他随手拿起一本，只看了一眼内页，又立即扣回桌上。他在心里的购物清单上多写了一栏：买一本适合自己看的书。

“这样坐到底哪里舒服？”他别扭地放下腿。腰部缺乏支撑的坐姿令他莫名没有安全感。

“看来你还没尝过偷懒的甜头，”但丁的声音从楼梯上传来，“等你到了连挺胸抬头的力气都没有的年纪就知道了。”

“谁会老成你那样？”尼禄哼笑道。

这几天，两人之间的琐碎对话忽然多了起来。他猜拳击馆里的那次切磋（说难听点，是他单方面被但丁压在地上揍）多少打碎了一些隔阂。尽管这些对话中经常夹杂着但丁的调侃和黄段子，他依旧认为这比尴尬的沉默要好。

但丁走到了办公桌旁。他穿着一件深蓝色的短袖衬衫和一条黑色的短裤，刘海被拨向两侧，露出了湿润的额头。一颗水珠从太阳穴启程，顺着颧骨滑下。尼禄的视线不自觉地追随着它，直到但丁用手背在下巴上一抹。

他们对视了。尼禄急忙看向桌上的木纹。他在心虚什么？

但丁靠在桌边，津津有味地翻起了先前被尼禄扔下的杂志。他随口问：“你刚才在干什么？”

尼禄不自在地摸了摸电话线，如实说：“吃了碗麦片，没啥特别的。还打了通电话给姬莉叶，我们几周没联系了。”

但丁讶异道：“这电话不是——你交了电话费？”

“是啊，还顺便帮你补交了几个月的水电费。”尼禄轻描淡写地说，“别高兴得太早，你还欠了不少呢。”

他以为但丁就算不会把他举起来往天上抛，也至少会说一声谢谢。然而，但丁只是无奈地笑了；尼禄惊讶地从他眉间的沟壑中找到了歉意。

“你没必要这样。”但丁陈述道。

尼禄忽地生气了。“不然呢？”他双手抱臂，怒瞪着但丁没擦干的脸，“就算你无所谓，我还要用这台电话，还不想过没水没电的原始生活。”

但丁欲言又止。沉默了一会，他才开口：”孩子，我没有干涉你的意思，但是你付的钱足够找人合租了。”

“那又怎么样？你怎么和姬莉叶一样，也觉得我想搬走？”尼禄难以置信。但丁在工作时常常表现出来的敏锐洞察力去哪里了？

但丁依然一脸复杂，仿佛尼禄下了一步错得无可救药的棋。在尼禄打算进一步解释时，但丁逃了。他换上了万能的笑脸，说：“好吧，看来是时候订几本理财杂志了。”

尼禄看着对方的面具，恶狠狠地说：“是啊，你是全世界最需要它们的人。”

我不想离开这里，他再次想道。同时，一个他一直不敢直面的想法不合时宜地冒了出来，朝他步步紧逼。它合理得就像真相，令他如处冰窖：万一但丁希望他离开呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以下是无关内容：  
> 想看叔在崽说那句make love to the camera挑衅时用血宫挑衅 但是看镜头挑衅一是得S以上评分二是出现率低，得在战斗结束评分还在的时候拼脸惹（不过最主要的问题是得找个能联机的人（悲））


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dbq最近沉迷arcaea所以鸽了好久  
> 依旧很无聊+充满奇怪的打斗+OOC（重点）

但丁的摩托车还是老样子。它不适合跑长途，至少得在更换连杆大头轴承以后再说，尼禄边听发动机里传来的敲击声边想。

他们在路上。目的地远得要命，没什么可以用作消遣。

他逼迫自己不去想但丁，但他做不到。他们已经快一天没讲过话了——尼禄单方面拒绝着对话。他依旧心烦意乱，仿佛肚子里装着一座最高级别的龙卷风，把一切负面情绪都抓着不放。其中一小部分是纯粹的伤心：他们才刚刚亲近了些；他以为一切都在朝好的方向发展。还有一小部分是扎根已久的恐惧：他是不是做得不够好，以至于他在乎的人又要抛下他了？

其余的都是愤怒。他没有想到但丁会自以为是地规划他的生活；尽管对方没有明说，但是他察觉到了言外之意：存钱离开这鬼地方吧，这是为了你好。他理解这是一种关心，但这不是他想要的那种；他渴望更对等的关心，而不是年长者对年轻者居高临下的指点。

他还气但丁没有完全把他当自己人。他在第一天就解释过，他不是一个只把DMC当短暂落脚点的贫穷旅客；而对方依旧认为他交费的行为是在麻烦他，或者说难听点，是他没有把钱用在“该用的地方”（他忽然想起了购物袋里的那张广告传单）。

天色灰白。摩托车走在一条凹凸不平的乡间小路上，卷起一片沙尘。灰白的石砾散乱地铺在土黄的路面上，像巧克力棒上的果仁碎。

道路两侧都是一望无际的田野。几栋斜顶的小屋立于远方，炊烟袅袅。尼禄漠然地望着它们，直到暗红色的屋顶消失在身后。

他不知道他们要去哪里。上午，在看见但丁若无其事地接起蕾蒂打来的电话，仿佛它能接通是理所当然的事时，他气得几乎失去了思考能力。这也导致但丁向他复述委托情报时，他左耳进右耳出，到头来只记得两个关键词：农场和蜥蜴。绯红女皇紧贴着他的后背——至少这是他梦寐以求的那种委托。假如他的心情能再好一点的话……

不出意料，他们抵达了一座农场。尼禄觉得它和先前经过的那些没有任何分别：被矮栅栏圈在其中的土地、说不上名字的农作物，和零散分布、大小各异的屋子和棚子。

但丁把车停在印着花体农场名的木牌下。尼禄期待着他能把计划和要点重复一遍，谁知对方开口就说：“还记得我之前的话吗？”

尼禄没有说话。他只记得那句“你没必要这样”……

“好吧，知道你心情不好。但是你如果连工作都没法认真对待，我——”

“我刚才没听。”尼禄不敢听接下来的话，打断道。好极了，这是他时隔一天对但丁说的第一个完整句子。

但丁摇了摇头，一幅早有预料的样子。所幸他没有生气，而是用最拿手的那种轻飘飘的语气说：“这里地方大，我们分头去找召唤恶魔的传送门，谁找到了就发出信号通知另一个人。其它恶魔留到最后再杀，除非它们太碍事。”

“说到信号，”但丁从口袋里掏出一个巴掌大的黑球，“把这个拿去，往里面注入一点魔力就行了。它会发光，还会放大你的气味。低等恶魔可能会因此把你当成高等恶魔，所以它还有驱魔的作用……不过我们也不需要这功能就是了。”

尼禄接过信号球，把它吸进了右手里。他一点也不想用到它。

也许是认为没什么好交代的了，或是不想热脸贴冷屁股，但丁没有再废话，而是推开了没有上锁的铁门，朝内走去。

尼禄无言地跟上。只走了几步，他就发现了异常：这个农场一点生气也没有。周围听不见虫鸣鸟叫，看不见悠闲吃草的牲畜，只有风吹动树叶的声音穿过了空荡荡的牛圈和马棚，和秋日的凉意一起灌进他的耳朵。和他初次工作时去的那个小山丘不同，这里的植物倒是长得很好——不，是长得太好了。

他们越往深处走，道路两侧的草就长得越高。到了尽头的树林边缘，草的高度甚至超过了矮房的窗沿。在惨白的天空下，它们绿得刺眼且诡异。尼禄没有看见一朵花，却闻到了魔力的气味：浓烈得令人作呕的甜香。他辨认不出它传来的方位。

但丁突然停下了脚步。草漫过了他们的腰，如波浪般摇曳着。前方的路已经完全被遮住了，只有分别坐落于左右两侧的棚屋显示这里曾经有一条岔路。

两栋屋子大小相仿，门窗都紧闭着。它们看似正常，尼禄的恶魔面却警铃大作。

风变大了。鲜艳的草叶都打着架，哗啦哗啦地响——其中夹杂着匍匐前进的摩擦声。

但丁从背上取下叛逆。尼禄没有看对方接下来的行动，而是反射性地握住了湛蓝玫瑰，朝身侧的草丛开了枪。他听见了一声凄惨的嘶叫，而它立即被更多带着敌意的嘶吼取而代之。

五六个黑影朝他扑来。在蜥蜴恶魔的利爪就要挖出他的眼睛时，他朝侧面一闪，同时拔剑迎击，连燃烧系统都来不及启动。及腰的草限制了他的行动，蜥蜴们却如鱼得水，甚至相互配合着发动攻击。

他的身上立即多了几道爪痕。有些只是扯碎了衣服，有些则划破了皮肤。他只好用魔力震开这些蜥蜴，再召出阎魔刀，把暂时无法动弹的恶魔们砍成碎片。

周围重归安静时，他解除了魔化，发现方圆数米的草都被削得只剩短短的尖。上臂和后背上的伤都已愈合，只剩下湿衣紧贴皮肤的不适感。

但丁的声音从远处传来：“别提前把魔力用光了，孩子！好戏还在后头！”

尼禄把头扭向声音的方向。但丁离他很远，已经到了岔路右侧的屋子附近。他刚想回话，又想到了那句“其它恶魔留到最后再杀”的指示，烦躁得闭了嘴。等到但丁的背影变成了绿海中的一个红色浮标时，尼禄才大吼：

“我不需要你指手画脚！”

战斗也是，人生也是，他想。

但丁没有回头。

尼禄重重地“啧”了一声。他胡乱挽起被蜥蜴抓破的袖子，朝另一间屋子走去。一路上，又有几只不识趣的蜥蜴来袭击他。他把它们全杀了。

他推开了棚屋的门。进门前，他看了右侧的屋子最后一眼。它依旧维持着原样，死板且无聊。他甚至无法确定但丁是否真的在里面。

屋里充斥着刺鼻的甜味，仿佛有人直接往他鼻子里塞了两管甜味剂。周围的饲养栏全都塌了，原本被圈在里面的稻草铺得到处都是。它们或多或少都沾着血，在昏暗的棚屋里显得黑不溜秋。蜥蜴们代替家畜住了进来，大约有十几只。它们都蜷缩在地上，似乎在睡觉。

除此之外，还有一个巨大的物体盘踞在屋子另一头的角落里。它完美地藏身于阴影里，连轮廓都不显露完全。

尼禄想都没想，按下了湛蓝玫瑰的板机。

当枪声在无声的棚屋里炸开时，他才意识到自己做了件蠢事。远处的黑影纹丝不动，周围的蜥蜴却纷纷睁开了眼，吐着舌包围过来。他吐出几句咒骂，开枪击穿了从正面扑向他的蜥蜴的额头。

另一只蜥蜴趁机咬向他的左臂。他急忙扭过上半身，把枪管塞进了它长满尖牙利齿的大嘴，字面意义上喂它吃了发子弹。同时，他用脱险的左手取下绯红女皇，一刀击飞了凑到他面前的两只蜥蜴。

他没来得及追击，背部就传来一阵强烈的冲击，险些令他摔倒。他滚向侧边，伸长恶魔之手，抓起那只爪尖滴血的蜥蜴就往地上摔。这也给了其它蜥蜴攻击死角的机会——它们实在太多了。

蜥蜴们的攻击一波接一波，他只好把后背托付给自己的愈合能力，只管攻击视野里的敌人，以减少它们的数量。

如此简单粗暴的战术也不顺利——他开始分神了。在他苦战时，有一部分他一直在想象但丁和这些恶魔战斗的画面：

但丁绝对不会像他这样狼狈。（他的小腿上又多了一道伤。他完全来得及躲开刚才那一爪。）但丁会空手挡住来自四面八方的攻击，再用各式各样的武器把这些蜥蜴玩弄于股掌间。（他的后颈突然寒毛直竖。他迅速地躲向一边，朝头顶开枪——好险。那只蜥蜴是什么时候爬到天花板上的？）不，也许但丁不会贸然开枪，而是直接去调查那个黑影。（他又受伤了。蜥蜴的数量好像完全没有变少。）蜥蜴们不会被唤醒，这场战斗从一开始就不会发生。也许在一切都结束后，但丁才会用最普通的方式，一枪枪解决这些毫无招架之力的恶魔……

索然无味。但丁终于从他的脑海中消失了。也就在这时，他才察觉到一阵微不可闻，且断断续续的水声。它来自黑影的位置，像某种黏糊糊的生物在缓慢蠕动。

他的头脑总算清醒了几分。他开始有计划地闪避蜥蜴的攻击，以让自己往屋子的另一侧移动。不久后，他终于看清了黑影的真面目：一个表面爬满了血管似的凸起，正如心脏般搏动的深绿色球体。在它的中部，一道足以打横塞进一名成年人的裂口缓慢地吐出了一只裹满透明粘液的蜥蜴。

无数不知是根还是茎的细长结构从球体背面伸出，密集地贴在墙壁和天花板上。其中最粗的那根伸出了后窗，消失在底下的草丛里。

这个球体明显是屋里敌人只增不减的原因。裂口周围的空间微微扭曲着，示意它与魔界相通。然而，尼禄的直觉却不认为这是但丁口中的目标——至少不是主要目标。

蜥蜴们纷纷追到了墙角，不打算给他任何攻击球体的机会。他匆忙应战，心里无比焦躁，知道这样下去只会没完没了——

他还有信号球。

如果他联系了但丁，这间屋子里的恶魔不出五分钟就能全部消失。之后，他们还能交换一下情报，甚至一起去找主要传送门。这是最好的方案，既符合计划又高效。但是……

他开始心跳加速。下一秒，一道耀眼的白光从他的右手掌心里爆发出来——阎魔刀出现了。

他再次释放魔力，朝前斩出一个蓝色的X字。刀气在移动的过程中逐渐变宽，把撞在上面的蜥蜴们全都推到了对面的墙上。他趁机转身，双剑并用地砍向球体。

球体远没有表面上那样坚实，吃了他收尾的一刀便爆炸了，深色液体喷溅四方。在幽蓝色魔力的照耀下，他才发现那液体是血。覆盖了小半间屋子的黑须随之化成了粉末，只有最粗的那根毫发无伤。它从窗沿上耷拉下来，如一根被扔下的浇花水管，汩汩地流着血。

破坏传送门后，解决剩下的蜥蜴只是时间问题。不知为何，它们都变弱了许多，三两下就全都咽气了。尼禄解除了半魔人化，忽地感到一阵晕眩——他的魔力已经所剩无几了。他张开空无一物的右手，看见掌心的白光比先前暗淡了许多。余下的魔力能让他再变一次身，或是召出信号球通知但丁。

他收回了右手。独自一人鲁莽行事的感觉并不坏，所以再疯一次又如何？只要最后能完成工作，但丁根本不会介意他不按计划行动的事。

离开充满血腥味的棚屋时，他又朝另一侧看去。但丁负责的屋子仍然没有动静。他忍不住想去确认一下，却又立即打消了这个念头——也许但丁也发现了不会消失的根，已经提前一步找过去了。如果真是这样，那么一次也没有用信号球的但丁也同样没有遵守计划。

尼禄无法忍受但丁在工作中抛下他，一个人去完成委托，尽管这正是他接下来要做的事。他焦躁起来，花了好一会才在棚屋背面的草丛中找到了那条根。它比他想象中要长得多，一路朝农场后方的树林延伸。他跑了过去。

叶子遮住了大部分阳光，而高高的绿草在进入树林的范围后全都消失了。黑绿色的根仍在朝前蜿蜒，表面不时波动一下，像在输送着什么。那肯定是血，尼禄想。这里的牲畜不一定死于蜥蜴恶魔的爪下，而是被这植物般的东西吸得连骨头都不剩。

甜腻的气味回来了。越往深处走，它就越发浓烈，以至于周围的空气似乎都变成了一团沉重的糖浆。

尼禄忽然有种不祥的预感。他的右手一跳一跳的，像是一种警告：这是最后的机会了。

他用左手按住了它。他明白自己现在的行为既疯狂又危险，好比恐怖片中注定丧命的角色在自以为是下作出的错误选择。

周围越发昏暗，仿佛外面的世界在短短数分内忽然由昼转夜。没有风声，没有树叶摇摆的声音，没有血在根里流动的声音，只有他单调的脚步声。

为什么还要这么做？他继续想。因为他是个战斗狂？——不是。因为他想获得但丁的认同，获得更对等的关心？——之前的事已经证明过这样做行不通。这是在赌气吗？——也许吧，但不全是。

他开始看不清路了。甜味浓得像一层雾，和黑暗一起干扰着他的感官。他朝右手注入了些许魔力，才勉强照亮了脚边的路。根无穷无尽地延伸着，仿佛黑暗的另一边就是魔界。

忽然，一只布满鳞片的灰色脚掌进入了他的视野。他终于听见了风声——那是敏捷的生物在高速行动时带起来的风。他毫不犹豫地半魔人化，震退了脚掌的主人。

趁周围暂时变得明亮，他抬眼观察起敌人：一只和他在农场的其它地方遇到的一模一样的蜥蜴恶魔。它似乎被他之前的魔爆震晕了，正肚皮朝上地躺在同伴们的脚边。而在它身后，几十只——不，也许是上百只蜥蜴正虎视眈眈地盯着他。在更深处，一个大小是棚屋内球体的数倍的影子若隐若现。

尼禄感觉自己的嘴角上扬了。他点燃了绯红女皇，化为一股红蓝交织的龙卷风，径直冲入蜥蜴群中。

愚蠢，幼稚，一个冰冷的声音在他的脑海里轻蔑地说。那又如何？他在心里反驳道。那声音随着他的魔力耗尽而消失了。

蓝风终究敌不过灰黑的飓风，在气势减弱后被毫不留情地撕成了碎片。

失去意识前，尼禄的心里闪过一丝后悔：姬莉叶知道了会很伤心的。另一个想法也冒了出来：但丁会怎么想？

他终于明白他所渴望的那种对等的关心是什么了。那不过是一只怪物罢了。它丑陋而又扭曲，从很早以前就蛰伏在一个隐秘的角落里。但是它所代表的感情又如此强烈，一旦苏醒，就不会再次睡去。

他希望但丁能为他的一言一行而或喜或悲，就像他对但丁一样。这样不可理喻的感情，也能称之为“喜欢”吗？

黑暗吞噬了他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好怪啊（草）已经不知道自己在写啥惹 不过因为这章开始有N单箭头D（D的感情之后再慢慢发展）所以打了斜杠tag  
> 后面应该也不会有太明显的cp向内容……


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 问：你还能写得再无聊一点吗？  
> 答：可以（指还没出生的下文）

“你知道坐我的车是要交费的吧？”

“当然，”但丁没有掩饰他的不耐烦，“我还知道，就算我不上车，你也会收白跑一趟的油费。”

“那就赶紧给我上车。”蕾蒂推了推墨镜，另一只手指向身后的越野车，“小心点，弄脏座椅的话要加钱。”

但丁想告诉她这是不可能的事（虽然这肯定正中她的下怀——她会开出远高于洗车费的价格），但是不久前经历的事令他身心俱疲，消磨了他继续这种无聊对话的兴致。他一言不发地把怀里的重量移到右臂上，左手轻轻拉了门把手一下。在膝盖的辅助下，车门才终于打开到足以塞进一个身材结实的男性的程度。

他把尼禄放在车座上，折腾了好一会才系好安全带。蕾蒂绕到了车尾，正在用支架固定但丁的摩托车。后者糟糕的状态令她蹙眉，所幸她没有多加评论。

但丁坐上了另一侧的后座。门一关，密闭空间的死寂立即取代了自然的静谧。不远处，尼禄一动不动地垂着头，像睡着了一样——如果他的左手和双腿还在的话。他的脸苍白如纸，只能靠泥土和血印来增添几分颜色；衣服也和碎布没什么两样，底下不是未愈的伤，就是光滑却猩红的皮肤。但丁撕开尼禄拖把似的左袖，在发现断面已经愈合，手臂还比先前稍微长了一些时，不由得松了口气。

事情变成这样——尼禄重伤，而他只能向蕾蒂求救——的原因很简单：他低估了这个委托的难度。和尼禄分头行动后，他在自己负责的棚屋里看见了一个疑似传送门的绿色球体，却在调查中被它传送到了一个巨大的魔界植物的内部。他本想立即用信号球联系尼禄，但是植物的内壁遮断了朝外传输的魔力。无奈之下，他只好顶着蜥蜴恶魔的干扰，独自破坏了附近的主传送门。

当联通两界的虫洞消失，外界的空气涌入魔界植物的残骸中时，他感知到了一丝熟悉的魔力。他急忙赶去，看见一群蜥蜴聚在前方。它们伏着身体，头部小幅度地摆动着，明显是在进食。绯红女皇插在它们的脚边，剑身上燃着一束微弱的火苗。火星一颗颗下落，消失在断枝与枯叶中。

他的眼睛捕捉到了一抹红。尼禄就在那里。他瞬移过去，落在对方的脚边——不，已经没有脚了。人类的肌肉在蜥蜴的利爪下软如棉絮，骨头在尖牙下脆若树枝。正被蚕食的半魔却安详地闭着眼睛，染血的嘴唇微微咧开，像是在笑。

那不规则的，鲜红的色块忽地扩大了，迅速占据了他的整个视野。

他不记得之后发生了什么，只知道他的恶魔面很好地完成了任务。他带着尼禄离开树林，在农场的办公室里找到了一台电话。

伴随着一声响亮的“哐当”，车体微微晃了一下。蕾蒂把他的摩托车装好了。

她很快出现在驾驶座上。越野车一开动，她就迫不及待地问：

“说吧，传说的恶魔猎人和他的搭档是怎么搞成这样的？”

但丁叹了口气。“都是我的错，”他承认道，“我以为这是个简单委托，和尼禄分头行动了。”

“意料之中，”蕾蒂的声音染上了笑意，“你粗心大意也不是一天两天了。但是有必要那么消沉吗？这很不像你。”

“消沉？”但丁摇摇头，想用他招牌的假笑蒙混过关，声带却诚实地振出几声滑稽的干笑。

“我只是……有点累而已。”他半真半假地补救道，“别看这孩子长这样，他其实还挺重——”

“你很担心他。”蕾蒂说，不知是在打趣还是单纯在陈述。她没有回头，但是但丁感觉她在通过车内后视镜和他对视。他认识这种眼神：她在试图得出某种结论。

“那还用说？他差点就被那些该死的蜥蜴吞掉了！”但丁烦躁地说。他不明白蕾蒂想把这话题引向何处。“如果遇险的是你或翠西，我也会一样担心。”

“是吗？你事后开几百个玩笑还差不多。”

“这两件事又不冲突。”

蕾蒂用鼻子笑了一声，没有再接话。趁她专注于路况，但丁很想再检查一次尼禄的身体状况，又忍住了。

但是蕾蒂不可能就这样放过他。

“说真的，”她突兀地开口，“我好久没见你脸色差成那样了。上次是什么时候？你吃过期披萨拉肚子那次，还是失血过多那次？”

“很可惜，我没有自恋到随身带镜子的程度。”但丁无奈地答道，“你到底想说什么？”

“尼禄对你来说很特别，”她毫不留情地抛出了他有所预料，却一点也不想听见的结论，“你害怕失去他。”

但丁重重地叹了一口气，无法反驳。只有恐惧能驱使他的恶魔本能在一瞬间接管身体。

“你说得对。”他低下头，看着漆黑且空无一物的掌心，“我不想重蹈覆辙。”

“你不会的，因为尼禄在。”她斩钉截铁地说，不知道哪来的根据。

“说得像你有多了解他似的。”我也一样，他在心里补了一句。

“但丁，他是你的‘同类’，不是吗？虽然这么说很蠢，但我真的觉得你们可以互相帮助。也许他能做到我和翠西没能做到的事……他可以改变你的这种浑浑噩噩的状态。”

“也许吧。”他笑道，不以为意，“你不会是找到了催债的新花样吧？”

“算你有自知之明。”她翻了个白眼。

她打开收音机，随便调了个电台。七十年代的摇滚乐混着杂音，以令整辆车为止震动的音量流出了音响。她立即调小了音量，心虚地扭过头。

但丁也在第一时间看向座椅的另一侧。尼禄没有醒。

他们听着一首关于一个令恶魔闻风丧胆的巫师的歌，同越野车一起离开了乡间。上高速后，窗外的风景开始变得千篇一律，灰黑的沥青路的两侧不是黄绿色的野草和灌木丛，就是限速标志。蕾蒂没有遵守它们。

但丁想起之前的对话，感到有些抱歉。蕾蒂的语气是认真的，而用短短一句话逃避显然是在辜负她的好意。他只是没有做好准备，因为在和尼禄有关的问题上，他一直没能找到一个满意的答案。

对他来说，蕾蒂和翠西都是十分可靠的伙伴。他可以放心地把后背托付给她们，也不会向她们要求效率和成功率以外的东西，就像她们对待他时那样。

至于尼禄——在和他一起经历了各种各样的事后，但丁越发不清楚要怎么看他好。他们是同类，而且不只是同为半魔那么简单。血缘的纽带稍微淡化了他心中挥之不去的孤独感，而尼禄的潜力和不可预测性也吸引着他，令他不止一次想去了解和引导对方。

同时，他不想和尼禄走得太近。尼禄有自己的人生，不值得和一个除了会点猎魔技巧外一无所能的人绑定在一起。如果尼禄能认清这一点，并主动离开，那自然是最好不过的；只可惜天不遂人愿。他的直觉不断地发出警告：如果就这么放任不管，等在后面的只有痛苦。但他能有什么办法？（“我不需要你指手画脚！”他听见尼禄喊。）主动干涉不是他的作风。

但丁再次看向尼禄。在颠簸中，尼禄的半边身体朝车门歪去。他的头顶抵在窗上，脖子以一种危险的角度弯曲着。但丁迟疑了一下，还是伸手扶正了他的脑袋。

尽管严重超速，蕾蒂依然把车完好无损地开到了DMC门口。在但丁再次和尼禄身上的安全带搏斗时，她麻利地卸下摩托车，把它横在台阶旁边。

“我还有事，就不进去坐了。”她用食指戳了一下他的胸口，“你这次的委托报酬就归我了。”

他耸耸肩，示意自己无所谓。蕾蒂友好地朝他比了个中指，重新上了车。越野车一开动，收敛了一路的音量立即和油门一起飙到了底，令行人纷纷侧目。他忽然意识到抱着个血肉模糊还缺胳膊少腿的人也一样显眼，赶紧进了事务所。

但丁先在沙发前停下。面对狭窄的坐垫，他想象了一下尼禄的腿边恢复边垂在地上的画面，又觉得太可怜了。（尼禄到底是怎么忍受在这种地方睡将近一个月的？他完全无法理解。）他走进卧室，把尼禄放在自己的床上。床架嘎吱一响，比他每晚躺上去时发出的声音要小一些。

“这上面还没睡过别人呢。”他不合时宜地感慨道。

尼禄依旧处于昏迷状态。但丁再次检查了他的四肢，发现它们和一小时前相比没有成长多少。这也正常，因为尼禄的魔力早已透支；单靠自然恢复，没准要过两三天他才会醒来。而加速这一过程的方法只有两种：进食和供魔。

但丁选择了前者。他返回客厅，从尼禄用来存放食物的箱子里翻出一个罐头和一根塑料勺，把它们带回了卧室。他没有开罐器，于是学着尼禄平时的方法，用魔人化的手指刮开了顶部。一堆泡在番茄汁里的字母形意面露了出来，随之而来的还有一股浓郁的香味，对披萨至上的他来说也足以引起食欲。

他舀起一勺面，把勺尖塞入尼禄紧闭的嘴唇里。勺子立即碰到了牙齿，在他的手里一抖，将酱汁和面都晃得到处都是。

他的耐心顿时减少了大半。他在这方面完全没有经验，上次生病被人照顾也是在久远的儿时。他没有犹豫，一只手强行掰开尼禄的嘴，另一只手直接把食物送了进去。这次没有漏，但是尼禄无法正常咀嚼，于是那些面很快随唾液滑到了他的口腔底部，而酱汁则从嘴角流了出来。

但丁只好脱下手套，在右手食指的指腹上咬出一道口子。他早该这么做的。

他把伤口贴在尼禄的舌头上。带着魔力的血在舌面上晕开，消散在口中的各个角落。很快，尼禄的嘴合了起来——他开始主动摄取但丁提供的魔力。但丁看尼禄像吸奶一样吮吸他的手指，起初还觉得有趣，过了一会就开始后悔当初没有选择割腕。无聊之下，他用空闲的左手吃起剩下的意面，味道竟然比想象中要好不少。

他的右前臂忽然被抓住了。他扭过头，看见尼禄瞪大了双眼，一脸惊恐；毕竟没有正常人会想在醒来时发现嘴里有其它人的手指。尼禄的左手已经恢复了原样，腿则长好了骨头和一部分肌肉。

但丁抽离右手，扬起一个沾满番茄酱的笑：“早上好。”

“这是怎么回事？我不是——”尼禄猛地坐了起来。在看清周围的环境和自己惨不忍睹的身体后，他陷入了沉默。

但丁刚想解释，却发现对方的脸越来越红。尼禄的自尊心极强，肯定无法接受自己没能亲自完成任务，还被救回来的打击。

“对不起。”但丁说。尼禄抬起头，诧异地望着他，像听见了外星语。

“是我的错。如果我们当时一起行动，你就不会变成这样了。”

“我故意没有联系你。”尼禄苦涩地承认道。他垂在床上的右手闪烁了一下，一颗毫无使用痕迹的信号球便从中滚了出来，停在但丁的大腿旁。

但丁摇了摇头，没有去捡：“就算你用了，我也收不到信号。”

他把自己在分头行动后经历的事告诉了尼禄，只隐去了自己的恶魔面失控的部分。尼禄一言不发地听着，直到最后都眉头紧锁，仿佛但丁的故事全都是精心编造出来的谎言。

“事情都过去了，”但丁无奈地安慰道，“委托完成了，你也活着，不是挺好的吗？虽然报酬都归蕾蒂，但我还有钱买披萨。”

“你再说一次报酬归谁？”尼禄差点跳了起来，尽管他的身体条件不允许。见但丁摊手以对，他开始把抨击的对象换成了映入眼帘的每一样事物：“你这床单怎么脏成这样？怎么又有血又有泥又有面——等等，为什么我身上都是面？”

“小孩子嘛，有人喂也会吃得到处都是——”

但丁还没说完，尼禄的右拳已经飞了过来。他轻而易举地挡下，对上了尼禄燃着怒火，却又充满斗志和活力的淡蓝双眼。（白发的年轻半魔微笑着倒在树林深处的画面一闪而过，却无法和眼前的人重合。）这才是他认识的尼禄。


End file.
